TK's Possession
by MirokuTK
Summary: When Takato moves to a new town he gets befreinded by TK. But soon afterward TK disappears after a feat of rage only to return a few days later with a new black wardrobe, a new personality and bum bum bum... no hat TKxKari then TakatoxKari S1234
1. And so it Begins

**Disclaimer: I'm so synced I'm finally getting a chance to write this fanfic, it's been on my coming soon list for the past to months and I though I was going to have started this a month ago. It's very loosely based on my old chain stories but I've changed almost all the settings and events but I've kept the same two big events (though I changed the original KouichixKari to TakatoxKari but that might change XD) Also note that like most of the digimon community I'm in denial about what happened at the end of season two so know that the world semi knows about the digital world but for the most part it was covered up by the government.**

Chapter 1:

And so it Begins

As Takato walked toward the bright yellow-orange light it was hard for him to believe that only a week ago the only thing he had to worry about was trying to make new friends on his first day of his junior year of High school.

* * *

**Eight Days Earlier**

Takato was shaking as he reached for the door. He knew that once he stepped inside he'd be forced to realize that he was never going to see his friends, Henry and Rika, again. He slowly turned the handle and entered the dimly lit room filled with fellow teenagers still energized from summer vacation. Takato took a seat in the back row, trying to ignore the sounds of his new peers reuniting with their friends. Takato buried himself in his arms and could feel the tears starting to form in the back of his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hey your new right?" said a blond haired boy standing next to him.

"Yeah, my family just moved here a few weeks ago, my name's Takato Matsuki," the goggle boy replied, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm TK Takaishi, it's short for Takeru but no one calls me that but my girlfriend, so how come your family decided to move to Odaiba?" TK asked as he sat down at in the desk next to Takato.

"Well you see my family owns a bakery and recently they decided that they wanted to expand and found a larger place here. I can't see why we they couldn't just commute everyday; we only live an hour and a half away. But no we had to move, they don't even care that all my friends live back home. God they could have at least waited two years till I left for college. Parents can be so selfish sometimes," Takato complained as his new acquaintance started to laugh.

"Parents always try to do what's best for their kids but they never seem to actually ask us what we think about it," the blond mused.

"Very true, I guess your parents do you too many favors too," Takato commented.

"Actually my parents are divorced, it's just me and my mom," TK said sullenly and seemed to be caught in a trance but quickly caught himself and grinned like it was no big deal.

"Oh I'm sorry TK now I feel like such an idiot maybe I should just move," the Tamer apologized and started to get up from his seat.

"No don't, it's not a big deal, they broke up when I was very young so I barely even remember having two parents, anyway as I was going to say I moved here about four years ago so I know what it's like to be the new kid" Takeru told him.

Just then Takato noticed a girl with brown shoulder length hair walk over followed by a dark red headed boy with goggles similar to his own on his head and another girl with long light purple hair, "Hey Taky who's your new friend?" Kari asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. TK turned his head and their lips quickly pressed together with the sound of a male's laughter in the background.

"Oh grow up Davis," TK sneered then turned back to his girlfriend, "This is Takato he's new here."

"Oh hey Takato, I'm Kari and those two over there are Davis and Yolei," the brunette told him with a friendly smile on his face then sat down in the seat in front of TK and turned around in her chair.

"Your lucky you didn't move here last year, this is the first year we don't have to wear uniforms," Davis said as he held out his hand when the bell rang and he and Yolei took their seats on the right of TK and Kari respectively.

"Welcome back to school students I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation and I hope even more that we will have a good time together this year," Takato's new teacher announced then began passing out note cards that the students were supposed to put their general information on.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

TK and Takato exited math class, glad that the day that seemed to have dragged on for an eternity was finally over, "I hate the first day of school, every teacher tells you the class rules that they never enforces and no one listens to anyway, then they give you the stupid note cards and ask you for your mothers maiden name, your phone number and what your great aunt ate for dinner on March fifteenth 1973, and of course it's all already stored in the computers but the teachers just get some sort of sick pleasure out of it," complained TK as he kicked a rock on the ground but then started to laugh.

"Well at least we only have two days of school this week because of the orientations on Tuesday and Wednesday," Takato shrugged as they left the school grounds.

"So Takato where do you live?" the blond asked casually.

"I live on Shinjin Avenue but right now I'm heading to my parents bakery on Kibo Street, My parents promised to buy me a car for my eighteenth birthday if I help them out everyday after school till then," The teenager replied.

"Kibo Street! My apartment is the next block over, maybe you can come over after work and we can hang out," TK suggested with his normal friendly smirk on his face.

"Actually would you mind if I stop by before I go to work? See I'm waiting for an email from my friend Henry and I've been banned from the computer at the bakery since I was caught playing solitaire when I was supposed to be cleaning up," asked Takato as he rubbed the back of head, it was a nervous habit that he had had for as long as he could remember but realized that he wasn't alone on this matter.

"Sure why not. I just hope you don't mind that my room is a mess," the digidestined said in a nonchalant manner.

Fifteen minutes TK reached into his pocket for his key then withdrew it and opened the door. "Hey TK you have a good day at school," called a male voice from the living room that Takato could have sworn he herd before.

"I thought you said it was just you and your mom," whispered Takato in his friend's ear.

"Yeah but my uncle's staying with us for awhile, he just broke up with his girlfriend, her name is Riley or something like that, so anyway she kicked him out of their apartment. When my mom heard about it she told him he could stay as long as he wants and he's been here ever since," TK whispered back, then a blonde haired man walked into the room, "Hey Uncle Mitsuo."

"So Champ who's you're new… friend?" the man began to ask but as he locked eyes with the brown haired boy they both seemed to recognize each other.

"This is Takato he just moved here, I told him I'd let him use my laptop," TK explained then watched as his uncle went over to his new friend and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Takato," Mitsuo said then winked at the teenager.

"You to sir," Takato replied with a wide, clownish grin as the phone rang. (BTW clowns creep me out so much XD)

"TK, Kari's on the phone," TK's mother, Nancy, called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" TK yelled back then turned to Takato, "I'll be right back."

The Tamer watched until he was sure his friend was out of earshot then turned back to the blond haired man, "So Yamaki, you're TK's uncle, that's a strange coincidence especially considering your last name's not Takaishi," the boy smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"I change it when I joined the government," the government agent replied as he examined the teenager in front of him, "you sure have grown in the past four years."

"Yeah it tends to happen this time in a person's life," Takato said awkwardly. He was relieved when he saw his blond haired friend enter the room from the corner of his eye.

"I see you two are getting along, come on Takato my room's this way," TK smiled then led his friend to a room at the end of the corridor.

"So what did Kari want?" asked Takato curiously.

"She just wanted to know if I'd go to the movies with her this weekend but that's not important now, here's my laptop, I hope you get the email you're looking for," TK smiled as he pointed to his silver notebook on his desk then lay down on his blue bed.

As Takato went to open the laptop he noticed two pictures on the sides of the small desk, both appearing to be quite old. One he pieced together was TK and someone he guessed to be his older brother with their parents. The other was a picture of a slightly older TK, around eight years old, with seven other kids surrounding him, "Who are these people?" Takato asked the blond who was now sitting up in his bed.

"Hm that's just a picture from a long time ago of me and my friends, in fact the little girl on my right is Kari," TK laughed then lay back down.

The screen finally popped up and the first thing he noticed was the strange yellow symbol his friend used as a background image. It was a sun on top of something that looked like a cloak of some sort. Takato decided he'd ask about it later and clicked on the email icon.

Five minutes later the tamer sullenly clicked out of the program after seeing the only new email he had was asking if he wanted to find the perfect bra for him. As the desktop came back up Takato noticed a file labeled "Digi" and double-clicked it. All of a sudden the screen was filled with text, "TK what is this?" Takato asked.

"Oh that just a story I've been working on for the past year," TK said after walking over and looking at the screen.

"Oh cool, what's it about," the teenager inquired to his friend.

"Well it's about seven young kids who go to camp for the summer and wind up living in a digital land, where everybody gets to meet their own digi monster, a digital companion, a digital friend…"

* * *

**Yey finally done. I've been planning on writing this for months and finally I've had the time to. I hope you all liked it. I'll be putting up TK's profile on my profile soon (he changes a bit in this story so that's why he's the only one I'm describing but if you really want me to describe someone else, ask me and I will and that means any character from any season) Please R&R.**


	2. Unwanted Surprise

**Disclaimer: I'm really happy with the number of hits I got on this new fic, I think it's the most hits I've ever gotten in 3 days. I was little disappointed with the amount of reviews I received but I don't care that much. I'm just happy people like this. Anyway I have to warn you, this is when things go bad for TK though not quite as bad as what happens to him next chapter, (hint: think about the title)**

Chapter 2:

Unwanted Surprise

As Kari walked toward the front entrance of her school, she spotted her new friend sitting on top of one of the walls that lined the sidewalk, seeming to be engulfed in a large packet of papers he was reading, "Hey Kato watcha reading there?" the brunette asked as she leaned against the wall with her legs crossed.

"Read this story TK wrote, he printed it out for me yesterday," Takato replied as he looked up from the papers.

"Yeah I've read it before. Keru's a pretty good writer, did you get to the part about me yet?" Kari commented then smiled in her normal way.

"No I'm only at the part where TK finds the crest of hope, by the way why did he name a character after himself and apparently you?" the goggle head inquired as he looked down at the girl.

"He named all his characters after real people, you see eight years ago when we were at summer camp he had a strange dream which inspired his story," Kari lied knowing that she couldn't tell him the truth about the story.

"So you all really did go to summer camp but wait in the book you were sick and couldn't go to summer camp, at least that's what Tai says," Takato prodded as Kari blushed awkwardly.

"Well you see uh…. yeah…hmm… Hey look here comes Taky now, why not ask the author himself?" Kari exclaimed, relieved to move the pressure onto someone else, "Hey Taky-keru, Kato wants to ask you something."

TK quickly kissed his girlfriend then boosted himself onto the wall, "So what is it you wanted to ask me?" He asked with a toothless smirk on his face.

"Well I was just wondering, Kari said you based the story on a dream you had at summercamp but in the story she didn't go to camp because she was sick," Takato explain embarrassedly.

"It's just creative license, it works out better this way," TK casually lied.

'Why didn't I think of that, good thing TK showed up or who knows what I might have let slip' Kari thought then suddenly remembered something, "Oh shoot I just remembered, I promised to meet Yols and Dai this morning, got to go, catch you later Ts."

"I was also wondering, what's with all of her nicknames?" Takato asked in a joking way.

"Not quite sure, she just started giving us all nicknames last year, But one thing I know for sure, if she's already given you a nickname then she must have really taken a liking to you… Kato," replied TK as he began laughing hysterically, almost falling off the gray cement wall in the process.

"Well you know I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out after school since I had the day off, but now since you seem to just want to make fun of me then I guess I'll just go to class," Takato teased as he slid off the wall and put TK's manuscript in his backpack.

"Sorry I can't, my dad's coming back from a big six month long business trip, and he promised to spend the day with me," TK smiled energetically as he scooted of the was then readjusted his bucket hat.

"Wow six months. That's a long time to be away from home, you must have missed him," commented the digimon tamer.

"Yeah and besides that he's taking me out to buy a birthday present," the hyper blond joked.

Awesome when was your birthday?" Takato asked his friend.

"About four months ago," Tak(y-k)eru chuckled as he leaned against the wall as Kari had earlier.

"Wow he's late; speaking of being late we'd better get going if we want to have enough time to stop at our lockers," the brunette told TK as he looked down at his watch.

TK grabbed his friends arm to look at the time then nodded his head in agreement, "Your right we better get going," he said then TK opened the door to the school and the two entered, Oh by the way good job yesterday, you made a real good first impression on my uncle and he's not the easiest guy to warm up to. When we were little me and my older brother Matt actually used to think he was in the government, but of course I know how ridiculous that sounds, we're French, well at least my mom's side is."

'Yeah I'm going to need to ask him about that,' Takato thought as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

TK and Takato exited their math class with depressed looks on their faces though Takato much more then his eager friend. "What the hell is that teacher's problem, I can't believe he's giving us homework, not only is it the second day of school but it's also a weekend. If I had lawyer and could remember the teacher's name I'd be filing a law suit," Takato complained as he pulled at his goggles in frustration, almost breaking the band.

"I thought I told you yesterday, teachers get a sick pleasure out of doing things like this. Sides what did you expect when you signed up Honors Pre-Calculus. At least it will look good on our resumes for college unlike those took Geometry to avoid a lot of work (sorry I found Geometry easy though I personally skipped a grade in math)," TK said calmly then saw Davis running towards them.

"Hey guys, geometry is so awesome we just found out that a triangle has three sides. Isn't that amazing I always thought it had four, who knew," Davis shrugged making both boys laugh hysterically.

"Any three year old who watches Nick Jr." Takato whispered into the blonde's ear making him laugh even harder.

"Listen I've got to go, I'll call you guys up sometime this weekend. Maybe we can even get in some beach time while the waters still warm," the blue eyed teenager told them then dashed out the building.

"Where's he going," Davis asked his companion though didn't expect a real answer.

"He's going to his Dad's apartment he told me this morning he just got back from Europe," Takato replied then pushed open the door.

"I wonder why he didn't tell me," pondered Davis sullenly.

"I guess he just like me better then you," Takato smirked then saw the depressed look on his burgundy haired friend's face, "Sorry I didn't mean that, anyway you wanna hang out I have the day off from work."

"Sure why not, we can go to the arcade and then you can watch as I beat you," Davis told him cockily.

"Hmpf in your dreams," Takato laughed as they turned the corner.

* * *

**Elsewhere Thirty Minutes Later**

TK walked down the hall until he found a green door with the number 472 on it and a welcome sign reading "Ishida Residence". The blond teen squatted on the ground and began to feel the wooden side panel. TK soon felt a crack in the wood and pulled on it. A silver key fell out making a metallic sound on the stone floor below it. 'Good old Dad, creative as every,' the boy laughed to himself then inserted the key into its hole. "Hey Dad I'm here," TK shouted.

"Oh TK you're here, happy belated birthday," the man said hand over a small package, tied with Christmas wrapping paper.

"Uh thanks dad, I'm sure it will be great," the blond said with fake enthusiasm then his eyes widened when he opened the present, "You got me a credit card! Dad you are so awesome, it even has my name on it 'Takeru Takaishi'"

"Yeah and it's linked to my account so I'll get the bill for anything you buy, I gave your brother the same thing for his sixteenth birthday and he used it responsibly so I hope you will as well," Mr. Ishida told his son.

"Of course I will. Now come on lets get to the mall so I can test this thing out," the Takashi said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure sport but first I need to tell you something…" his father started but then the sound of a toilet flushing came from the bathroom.

"Uh dad who's in the bathroom?" TK asked but then watched as a black haired woman came out of the bathroom and approached the two males.

"Oh Hiroaki is this your son Takeru that you've been telling me so much about, he's so handsome but then he is your son," the woman smiled sweetly as TK blushed because of the strangers comments.

"Dad who is this?" the teenager asked with a confused look on his face.

"TK this is what I was trying to tell you about, this is Ayami my fiancé," Mr. Ishida told his blonde son whose jaw dropped at the news.

"But when? How?" The bewildered TK asked his father.

"We've worked together for years and then during this last trip we became really close and I asked her to married me," the man said as he gazed into his future bride's eyes and put his arm around her.

"Dad I can't believe you! What about Mom?" fumed TK as he glared angrily at his father.

"TK calm down, your mother and I have been divorced for ten years, I hoped you'd be happy for me!" Hiroaki told his son but saw no change in his face.

"Well guess what, I'm not I'm out of here," TK yelled then turned to leave and slammed the door when he got out.

"I should go after him," TK's father said but was held back by his fiancé.

"No Hiro if you go after him now it will only make things worse, when he ready he'll come to you," Ayami smiled.

"Thanks Ayami I needed that," he said as he smiled back, "I just hope your right."

Meanwhile as TK impatiently waited for the elevator he start yelling at the empty hallway," I can't believe him, how could you be such an ass? You didn't even think about me or mom for one second. You are so selfish I hate you, you are no longer my father." TK heard the bell meaning that the elevator arrived. He entered the elevator and was wiping his tears on his short sleeve when he felt something coming from inside his bag. He reached inside his backpack and found that his D3 was glowing, "Oh great now what."

* * *

**Yes I finished another fic that's two in two days. This is so awesome. I never right this fast. It's probably just cause my parents weren't home but who cares. I did it, I did it, I did it. Sorry about that I'm just really happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will Read and review. OK I'll see you next chapter which I haven't named yet. TK out.**


	3. The Crest of Faith

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm taking so long to review. Usually I get a chapter out per week for each fic but I've had A LOT of things going on. Not to mention a fan asked me to write an alternate ending to FS which was not my best work. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, it all goes downhill from here (at least for TK)**

Chapter 3:

The Crest of Faith

TK entered his room and immediately opened his laptop and waited for it to load. Five minutes later he saw his Crest of Hope desktop and held his D3 up to the screen and yelled, "DigiPort open!" A bright flash came from the computer and blinded the digidestined. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a large damp room that reminded him of a dungeon though it was much larger and was adorned with ornaments and had a staircase in the corner of the room leading to an unseen upper level.

"TK!" a small voice called from below the child of hope. He looked down to see his partner smiling back at him. (I have no idea how the digimon always seem to appear wherever the digidestined is, let's just say when a digidestined enters the digital world their digimon is teleported to them)

"Patamon, do you know why we're here?" asked TK as his digimon flew into the air then perched on top of the blonde's hat.

"I don't know, maybe we should look around," Patamon suggested. TK began walking around the room and one of the first things he noticed was a glowing coming from a pedestal on the far wall. Once he reached the display TK realized what the source of the light was, on the table in front of him laid eight crests, 'How is this possible, they were destroyed eight years ago,' the teenager thought as he began looking for his own crest.

As the digidestined searched through the crests of his friends, his digimon spotted something strange, "Hey TK I don't remember that crest!" Patamon exclaimed as he pointed at a crest in the top row.

TK took a look at the yellow-orange crest. The symbol it bared reminded the blond of a strange compass. As he picked up the crest to get a closer look it began to shine brightly but almost immediately dimmed back down, "I've never seen it either, I wonder which one it is?"

"It's known as the Crest of Faith, it's one of the six lost crests of the digital world," a voice said from behind them.

TK turned to face who he assume was the one who called him and a look of horror spread over his face, "Ddd… Devimon, but you're supposed to be in digihell, I saw you there myself," the digidestined stuttered and slowly began backing up.

"Actually it's Icedevimon now, and yes I was in digihell at least until four years ago when your friend Ken released me, of course he also stole my wings and arms. I wondered aimlessly for over a month and I thought I was doomed to starve, then one day when the sky darkened and it seemed that the digital world was at its end when I saw a bright light in the sky, when I opened my eyes the barren land that had surrounded me were now lust and green and my limbs had returned. Then I saw a green crest a few feet away and reached out toward it, once it entered my hand I could feel a great power surge from inside me and I was granted the strength to digivolve into my Ultimate form. Ever since then I've been sought out the crests in order to digivolve into the form you see today. Just a few days ago I came across this and realized it was finally time for me to take my revenge on you for destroying me last time we met," the evil digimon explain then opened his fist to reveal the Crest of Hope.

"I see, you plan on defeating me using my own crest," TK said with false confidence.

"No though it would make things a lot easier, I figured my revenge wouldn't be quite as sweet unless I defeated you at full strength," Icedevimon smirked then tossed the crest to the digidestined who immediately slipped it around his neck and reached for his D3, "Now that that's settled, Zero Freeze," before the blond had a chance to digivolve his partner a beam of ice shot toward them and they began to run for their lives. (actually Patamon flew for his life XD)

As they ran run the continuous beam of ice that seemed to be following them a slight look of pain came across TK's face as he thought, "After all this is over I need to buy new shoes, sandals are not made for running." A moment later TK's hat flew off his head and was frozen in the digimon's attack, "Ok that's it nobody messes with my hat, Patamon warp digivolve!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphymon," the now mega-level digimon flew over to the still attacking digimon and launched his technique, "Seven Heavens."

Icedevimon was forced to stop attacking in order to avoid the strike. He stared down at the red faced blond and smirked, 'His rage is growing inside of him, it won't be long now until I can put the next stage of my plan into action,' the evil digimon thought then turned his attention back to his opponent, "I think it's time that we end this once and for all.

As the seemingly even matched opposing digimon battle it out he felt as if all of his nightmares since Angemon had been destroyed eight years earlier were coming true except instead of waking up in tears all he could feel inside was anger, "Seraphymon, destroy that bastard," yelled TK which was quickly followed by a simple nod.

'Finally his anger has peaked and my portal out of the digital world is finally open, now all I need to do is allow myself to be defeated,' Icedevimon thought.

The child of hope watched as the tides seemed to turn and Seraphymon launched his Testament attack and Icedevimon as reduced to data, 'Could that really be it, it seemed too easy,' TK thought then noticed that the evil digimon's data wasn't disappearing and before he could even blink the data seemed to swarm him and enter his mouth, the blond tried to scream for help but found he was unable to and found that he was unable to move the rest of his body as well. 'You're right that was easy,' a dark voice echoed in the digidestined's head as he felt an evil smirk creep over his face, 'What's going on, are you Devimon, please tell me your not,' 'I'm so pleased to disappoint you, and if you truly want to know what's going on then I'll tell you. I used you anger as a portal into your mind and now your body is mine. I realized a while ago that simply killing you wouldn't be enough to repay you for all the pain you've put me through and when my data has permanently bonded with your mind in one week's time you will feel the pain of watching your friends and all the digidestined die by your own hand,' Devimon told the teenager then made his new body walk over to a sheet of ice frozen on the wall and used it as a mirror to admire his new form.

"Hey TK are you alright?" the now rookie leveled digimon asked as he flew over and perched on his hatless head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'd better be going," replied "TK" as he walked over to the small television and held his D3 up to it. A moment later Devimon found himself in TK's room and smiled at the thought that he was finally in the human world. He began looking around the room and spotted the picture of the digidestined on TK's desk and flipped it downward as he sneered. As he began walking toward the door he could feel something in his pocket and reached in to retrieve a peace of plastic baring his new name "Takeru Takaishi". As he entered the digidestined's memories to find out what it was a dazed look came over his face. A moment later he snapped out of his trance and put on a half-smile, "Now things are starting to get interesting."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Hey did anyone of you guys see Keru lately? He was suppose to meet me at the mall this weekend but he never showed up?" Kari asked as she approached Takato and Davis who were talking in front of the school.

"No, in fact we were supposed to arrange to go to the beach this weekend while the water is still warm but when I called Saturday, his mother she said he had been out since that morning," Davis told the brunette girl.

"He was probably hanging out with his Dad, TK told me he had come home Friday," Takato informed them and they all seemed to accept that as the right answer. About a minute after they heard a loud rumbling coming from up the street and could see a motorcycle heading in their direction and fast, within seconds it was only a few feet in front of them and the driver didn't seem like he had any intention of turning. Kari quickly braced herself for impact and closed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again the motorcycle was stopped sideways in front of her with large skid mark trails on the ground coming from the wheels.

"Hey bub what do you think you're doing?" Kari asked the motorcyclist. He appeared to be around her own age and everything he wore, from his clothes to his fingerless gloves, was black though the bag on his back was green.

"Sorry Kari I just figured I'd show off my new bike to my friends," the teenager replied as he took off his helmet to reveal a head of blonde hair, "Oh and sorry I wasn't around this weekend, I was busy getting my license to ride this thing." (I know it should take longer but I can't stall that long)

"Wow TK this thing is awesome, how did you afford it?" Takato asked as TK got off the bike.

"My dad got me a credit card and I figured I'd indulge myself, I even bought a new wardrobe to match the bike," the blond smiled as his friends began checking out his bike.

"Yeah well I think you'd better put your hat back on bud, you've got helmet hair," Davis laughed as TK turned his side mirror up to look.

"Yeah, that would be great if I didn't lose it this weekend, I took it off this weekend when I was trying on shirts and forgot it in the dresser room, when I went back later it was gone," the teenager said, reciting the lie he had come up with. As he began to fix his hair Kari caught sight of something glittering on his left ear.

"Taky did you get your ear pierced," Kari asked holding back a small laugh.

"Yeah, you like it?" Takeru asked as he pulled back his hair to reveal a small gold loop earring.

"Sure it's cool, just please don't tell me you have any tattoos or I'll have to kill you," the girl smirked though still started scanning her boyfriend's arms with her eyes.

"Are you kidding me, there are a lot less painful ways to get AIDS I mean who really knows how well they clean those needles," the blond told his now laughing girlfriend then heard as the bell rang.

"Come on we'd better get to class, first period starts in ten minutes," Kari told TK even though it was more for Takato's sake.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes, first I need to find a place to park this thing," TK told her as he put his helmet back on.

"Well seeya in class Taky," Kari smiled then walked away.

"TK turned back to his motorcycle and heard a voice in his head as he swung his leg over the seat, 'You'll never get away with this Devimon, my friend's will see right through you.' 'They haven't so far, and besides do you truly think that they'd ever come to the conclusion that you're possessed.'

* * *

**OK finally done with the chapter. Sorry it's so late but be happy I updated I could have decided not to XD. Oh just so you know I'm adding Dark TK to my digidestined profile along with a picture of the crest of faith in the crest section. Anyway join me next time to see what else TK will lose and remember to review or I'll cry.**


	4. Laws of Nature

**Disclaimer: Sorry for another long update, my great grandfather died so I took a week off from writing. Good news though I figured out the ending for this fic but don't worry it won't be for a LONG time. OK I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm finally going to tie in season 4.**

Chapter 4:

Laws of Nature

Kari watched the clock as she waited for class to end. In the past few years she had learned to hate Mondays. They always seemed to drag on forever and every class seems to have a review of what happened the week before. The only thing interesting that happened all day was during gym class. Actually it wasn't as much interesting as it was strange. They were playing basketball and when TK got the ball is was almost like he had no idea what to do. He started to run with it in his hands away from the other players until the gym teacher blew the whistle at him. Then he seemed to go into a strange daze then was suddenly dribbling like normal but he'd toward the wrong hoop. About halfway across the court he seemed to sneer like someone just insulted him then immediately turned back around. Kari lost her train of thought as she heard the sound of the final bell. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Five minutes later as she approached her locker to drop off some extra books she found her boyfriend waiting for her, "Hey Taky, what happened to you today in gym?"

"Oh you mean the traveling incident; I was just kind of distracted. I just have a lot of things on my mind lately," TK lied as he rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand.

"Anything you'd like to talk about? You know you can tell me anything right?" inquired Kari as she looked into the blonde's eyes. She suddenly got the strangest feeling like he was trying to reach out to her but couldn't for some unknown reason.

A half-smile crept over his face as he released a small laugh then grabbed her shoulder and returned her gaze, "Of course I do but you don't have to worry. It's nothing important so why don't we just drop it. Hey I've got an idea, how'd you like to take a ride on my new bike," the blond asked as let go of his girlfriend's shoulders and relaxed his own.

"Sounds fun, though are you sure you know how to drive with a passenger?" the brunette concernedly asked as she pushed back her bangs with her right hand and tucked the hair behind her ears.

"I guess I won't know till we try," TK chuckled as he put his arm around the girl's neck.

Ten minutes later TK drove out of the school parking lot on his motorcycle with his girlfriend sitting behind him, desperately clutching onto the boy's waist. "K…oo….air ar…e g…ing," TK heard his girlfriend say.

"What did you say? I couldn't here you over the engine and all this air resistance. You'll have to speak louder," the blond told her. (he's in front so sound would travel better)

"I said, where are we going?" screamed back Kari as she reinforced her grip on Takeru's waist.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it," TK told her with a satisfied grin on his face that remained unseen through his helmet. After five minutes of riding TK finally stopped in front of his apartment building, "I just need to get something from my room and drop off my bag. It should only take a few minutes, come on let's go."

When the two teenagers reached TK's apartment he pulled out his key and opened the door then lead the way into his room. "So TK where is that thing you wanted to get?" Kari asked as she looked around the room but turned around as she heard the sound of a closing door.

"Its right in front of me," he said in a suave tone of voice then drew Kari into a deep french kiss. Finding it all very romantic Kari decided to go along it and see what he had in mind. The girl suddenly felt TK's hand slide from her shoulder down her arm, taking her spaghetti strap with it. She immediately pushed the blond away and backed away, tripping backwards onto TK's bed in the process, "TK what the hell are you doing!"

TK could hear the fear in her voice and it felt erotic to him and he slowly crept closer, "I think you know," he said then lifted his shirt over his head then began to crawl onto the bed toward her, "I'm a male, you're a female it's perfectly natural and besides it could be fun."

"Bu...bu...but what about your mom and your uncle won't they here us?" the frightened girl asked, desperately trying to find a way to escaped from the situation.

"My mom won't be home until six and my uncle's been at work past midnight for a few days now. So come on give me want I need," the teenager said with a lecherous smile on his face as he sat up on his knees and pulled the girl gently toward himself.

"Well if you insist," she said in a misleading seductive tone then slapped him across the face then slid herself off the bed.

She tried to make a run for the bedroom door but felt a hand tightly grab her around the wrist. She looked back into the now enraged and standing up TK's face and desperately tried to wriggle free, "So you want to play rough do you, well I can play rough to and I always get my way," the blond sneered as he tightened his hold on the girl's wrist.

"Taky what the hell is wrong with you! Let me go!" Kari screamed as she attempted to pry his left hand off of her.

"There is nothing wrong with me; the only thing I see that's wrong is I have a disobedient girlfriend. Maybe I should teach you what happens when you don't listen to your man," Takeru told her as he curled his free hand into a fist but before he had a chance he felt a great pain between his legs, then watched as Kari made a dash for the door.

The brunette opened the door then stood in the doorway for a moment, looking back at the now uncompensated male laying on the floor grabbing his pelvis, "I guess that's not necessary because you're not my man anymore. Goodbye TK."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later at the Matsuki's Bakery**

"Hey Takato there's been a flour spill in the back, I need you to go sweep it up," Mr. Matsuki told his son in a kindly way.

"Sure Dad I mean 'yes Sir your wish is my command'" Takato laughed then headed into the kitchen. When he entered he was immediately spotted by one of his parent's employees and point toward an area on the floor that was completely covered in the white powder, "Whoa what happened? It's all over the place."

"Sorry Kid, I think there was a hole in the bag. I guess I'm lucky you're here Sport or I'd have to do it myself," the man smiled then patted the slightly annoyed Takato on the head.

The teenager mumbled incoherently to himself as he began to sweep the flour into a small pile. "Hey Takato there's a girl here to see you!" Mrs. Matsuki yelled into the kitchen.

'A girl? I wonder who she's talking about?' the boy wondered as he leaned the broom against the wall and he removed his cleaning apron. As he opened the door to the store area He saw Kari's face, mascara running down to her chin. Before he even had time to react she had already launched herself onto him and was crying into his shoulder. "Kari what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's TK, he… he tried to violate me Kato," Kari whimpered to him as she slowly drenched the teenager's shirt.

"Oh my God, I never thought he was that type of person. I guess you really can judge a person by their first impression. I'm so sorry Kari," Takato told her then wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort the unfortunate girl.

"That's just the thing; he doesn't normally act that way. He's usually so kind and sweet but now he's acting like a real jerk. I think something happened to him, he's been really out of it all day and when I tried to ask him what it was he told me it was nothing then avoided it. But I think it really is something but he won't tell me, I wish I knew," the brunette whimpered.

"Listen Kari I think I can find out what happened to TK, it's hard to explain but just trust me when I say I have my sources," the boy told her then let go of her as he felt her back up.

"Thanks Kato you're awesome but the truth is I came here to ask if you would walk me home. After what just happened I'm a little afraid that TK might come after me and I'd just feel safer if I wasn't alone," the girl sniffled as she wiped the tears underneath her eyes, smearing her mascara even more in the process

"Of course I just need to get permission from my Dad to leave work early though I'll probably have to work on Friday," the male brunette smiled making the other do the same.

Forty minutes and one ride on the elevator later the two teenagers reached a door with a hanging sign that read "Kamiya". Kari opened the door then turned back to her friend, "Thanks Kato, it was really nice of you to walk me home. Do you want to come inside and get a soda or something, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"OK why not, it is pretty hot outside and a soda would be good. I guess I could stay for five or ten minutes," Takato replied politely then followed the girl into her apartment.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll be right back with some sodas," smiled Kari as she led the boy over to the sofa then went into the kitchen.

Takato began to look around at his surroundings and spotted a table leaning across the adjacent wall. On top of it were a few photographs, one of which seemed very familiar. Takato stood up and walked over t the table to get a better look and quickly realized the reason why the photo looked familiar was because it was the same picture he had seen the week before in TK's room of eight children. Next to it was a much more recent picture. It was of a slightly younger Kari in a bikini next to a shirtless brown-haired boy of the same age who wore a green hat and a pair of pilot goggles. The teenager heard footsteps and turned around to see Kari holding two cans of soda, "Hey Kari, ooh orange soda, my favorite."

Kari laughed as she handed over the drink then both teenagers opened them simultaneously, "So were you enjoying the photos?"

"Yeah, I think TK has this one in his room," Takato stated as he pointed at he photo the turned back to the one next to it, "But I was wondering who's this guy in the picture next to it, an old boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding, that's my cousin Takuya and me two summers ago when we went to the beach," Kari informed him as she burst out into laughter.

"Hmm that's embarrassing, listen I really have to be going it takes awhile to get back to my apartment from here and I wanna be home by nightfall," Takato told her then headed toward the door but was held back in a similar fashion as Kari had been earlier.

"Sorry I just really wanted to tell you that I'm really thankful to you for walking me home today," the brunette told him and before she knew it she found herself pressing her lips against his.

They both were red in the face and quickly pulled back, "I really should be going, bye Kari."

"Bye Taky."

* * *

**Finally done, I've want to write this chapter for awhile and it turned out a lot better then I thought it would. I really hope you enjoyed it and that I get a lot of reviews o and also I'm adding Kari to the character descriptions along with Takuya. K till next time, remember to R&R**


	5. Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: Wow I finish the last chapter really quick and I'm hoping to finish this one in the same amount of time but I doubt that's going to happen, at the moment I'm not even completely sure what's going to happen next chapter but oh well. Oh by the way I keep forgetting to remind you I don't own Digimon but I could see why you'd think I did XD.**

Chapter 5:

Misconceptions

TK sorely got up off the floor and limped over t the window. He looked down and waited until a tear stained Kari exited the front doors and started to smirk, 'Why the hell did you do that, you are sick!' a voice screamed at him from inside his head. "Come on you can't say you didn't have any fun," Devimon snickered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the window sill and continued to watch the girl walk down the street, 'Sure if by fun you mean traumatizing my now x-girlfriend and getting kicked in the privates then yeah I had a lot of fun," the true TK responded in a sarcastic tone of thought. "See you did have fun, and I had fun listening to you scream 'No' 'Stop' 'Get away from her'. Even if I had gotten her to go through with it that would still be the best part of the whole thing," the blond mocked as the brunette below turned a corner and disappeared from sight. He then turned around and headed for the door, passing by his shirt that still laid on the ground, 'Now what are you planning to do Devimon, chase her down?' the voice yelled in his head, "Of course not, I'm just going to get something to eat, if you haven't noticed I'm starving," TK told him as he rubbed his stomach just a few inches below where the Crest of Hope hung.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hypnos Headquarters**

Yamaki watched as his subordinates worked to find a specific digimon that they discovered escaped from the digital world a few days earlier. Ordinarily they would have ignored it considering that since the attack from the D-Reaper in the past, Hypnos has converted into a team specified in studying, not destroying digimon but this one was strange. It appeared to have a high power level and yet as it entered the human world it seemed to immediately disappear from radar, making it almost impossible to pinpoint where it emerged. "Yamaki we've just discovered some new data which you may find interesting," one of the agents said as he approached him then led him over to a computer monitor whose screen was completely covered in stats., "It seems that the portal was opened in a different way then usual, we believe it may have been opened by a human from inside the digital world"

"Are you telling me that a human purposefully released this creature into the human world? If that person managed to learn how to control it they could easily take over our entire world," the blond man hypothesized as he began to read the data.

"Actually we've come up with a different theory, we believe that this human may have even been possessed by this digimon and was used to enter the human world, and if that's true it would explain why it's not showing up on our radar," the scientist explained to his superior.

"But how is that possible, the last time a human was possessed buy a creature from the digital world it had to keep its core within the digital world but there was nothing left behind," countered Yamaki inn a serious tone.

"Yes but the D-Reaper was not a digimon, in this case we believe that the data of a destroyed actually entered the person's body and more then likely encoded itself in the electrical impulses which are created buy our minds to control our bodies, store memories and such things. The worst part is that, according to our observations, the more often the digimon takes control of the human's body the quicker the encoding process goes and if the data is not removed from the human before it has been giving the chance to fully encode itself within the mind, removal of the data will become fatal to the host," the man informed him in a worried tone

"How long will it be until the process is complete?" Mitsuo asked in a calm voice.

"Well if the digimon has been in control this entire time then you'll only have till Friday," he told Yamaki but watched as he began to walk away, "Where are you going Yamaki?"

"I need to make a phone call," the blond replied as he lifted his shades and inserted his hands into his pockets.

* * *

**First Period the Next Day**

Takato walked into the classroom to find Kari asleep at her desk. He went over and sat on Yolei's desk which was on the right of Kari and began tapping on her on the shoulder, "Hmm… what…. Kato what are you doing in my room?"

"You have a bad night's sleep?" Takato smirk as the girl began to stretch out.

"Yeah, I kept on having these dreams about TK, and in these dreams I'm back at TK's apartment and everything keeps happening all over again and right as he starts taking off his shirt I'd wake up sweating heavily and with the strangest feeling that I keep forgetting something," Kari explained using large hand motions.

"What do you think it is?" the teenager asked concernedly as he wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Well if I had any idea I would have told you," she laughed but suddenly seemed more serious again, "But I feel like if I could only stay a sleep a little bit longer I'd remember. Enough about what happened yesterday; did you get any information from your 'mystery contact'?"

"Well sort of, when I got home there was a message on my answering machine from him, he said I should meet him after school today," Takato informed her but only received skeptical looks.

"What a lucky coincidence your secret source that knows about someone you only met last week just happened to contact you last night," Sarcastically stated Kari. She turned her head as she heard the sound of the door opening and finally faced what she feared, "Oh no it's TK, I think I'd better move. I don't feel safe knowing he's sitting right behind me."

Takato watched as then girl picked up her books and moved to the desk on her left, he followed her and sat down at his own desk which was now right behind her. The blond seemed to walk over a quickly flash a confident smile at the brunette then turned towards Takato and leaned against his desk, "Hey Takato, what's up."

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Takato walked in silence besides TK as they exited their Pre-calculus class. They didn't seem to speak to one another much the entire day but not from lack of trying. On many occasions the blond tried to strike up a conversation but always seemed to get a reply with three words or less. The brown haired boy turned left towards the exit and realized TK was no longer with him, he turned around to see him walking in the opposite direction, "TK where are you going, the exit's this way."

"I'm going to the weight room, figured since I'm back on the market I'd might as well improve my image," the teenager said then flexed him almost nonexistent muscles.

'Good, at least now I'm sure he'll be out of the way,' Takato thought as the two parted ways. After fifteen minutes of walking and one elevator ride, the boy approached a door and pressed the doorbell, 'Please let this be the right door, please let this be the right door.'

He watched as the door knob began to turn and was soon face to face with a blond haired man, "Come in Takato, there's something we need to discuss," he said then lead the teenager over to the coach then sat in a chair adjacent to it, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come here today…"

"Yeah well actually, the thing is I kina needed to ask you something see…" Takato interrupted but the man continued on despite that.

"Well you see, it appears that a powerful digimon has recently escaped from the digital world, normally we would handle this ourselves but this one is different. We believe that it may have taken possession of a human body in order to escape from the digital world and enter ours," informed Yamaki as he interlocked his fingers.

"So what am I supposed to do about it, wait a second do you think I'm the one whose possessed!" asked the tamer frantically with widened pink eyes.

"No, this person obviously knew how to create a portal to and from the digital world which leaves us to believe that this person must have been what is known as a digidestined," the government agent saw the confused look on the boy's face and began to explain, "The digidestined are human's who are destined to save the digital world, which means you are one as well only a different kind. About eight years ago a digimon entered our world and threatened to destroy it but was stopped by the original eight digidestined, this event was what lead to they creation of Hypnos. Accordingly two of them were said to be around the age of seven or eight Now what to tell you what I need for you to do theses two would be around your age and were believed to live in this area, I need you to find them and report back to me before Friday afternoon."

'Digidestined? Something about that sounds really familiar but I can't place my finger on it,' thought the bewildered Takato but then he realized something, "Yamaki how am I supposed to find them if I don't even know what they look like?"

"I was just about to get to that, according to witness reports, the digidestined should have something that looks similar to this in there possession," Yamaki said then handed the teenager a piece of paper with a crudely drawn digivice on it, "Well now that that's settled I suggest that you leave before my sister or nephew get home."

"Oh that reminds me; I meant to talk to you about TK. It's just that he's been acting strange since yesterday, and his friends are really worried about him so I was just wondering if you knew what's going on with him?" inquired Takato who immediately realized something was wrong as the blond man avoided his gaze and suddenly began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Well the thing is I believe that the reason why TK's acting so strange is that… his father has just announced… That he's getting remarried and I think TK's taking it really hard," the government agent sullenly told him then added, "But if you'd like I could speak to him about it."

"That would be great, I'd better get going, seeya later," the tamer said as he looked at his watch and stood up then walked to the door. When he reached the bottom floor he could hear the rumbling of an engine and quickly ducked behind the corner to hide. He watched cautiously from his hiding space as TK walked in the front door and seemed to be mumbling something under his breath. Takato waited until the blond boy entered the elevator before he made his dash for the door.

TK wrapped his hand around the cold metallic doorknob on his apartment door and found the door was unlocked. When he entered he found his uncle setting up what appeared to be a chessboard. "Hey Uncle Mitsuo, what's with the board game?"

"Oh TK welcome home, I just figured maybe you'd like to play," his uncle replied then indicated for him to sit down.

"Sure, but only if I get to be black," laughed the teenager as he laid down his backpack on the floor then sat across from his host's uncle then waited for him to make his first move.

Three minutes into the game Mitsuo finally decided to speak up, "You know when I was a kid my father would always take out a chessboard whenever he could see something was wrong, he said that problems always seemed to solve themselves over a game of chess. I always thought he was a little strange when he'd say that but he always turned out to be right."

"So let me get this straight, you're expecting that just because I'm playing this stupid game with you I'm just going to spill my guts," Takeru said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Listen TK I'm just trying to help, believe it or not I do understand why your upset. I went through a similar phase when I was your age though my problem was that my father was constantly hitting on girls that were my age," Yamaki told him in an attempt to comfort his nephew.

"Wow some things never change," the blond boy laughed as he moved his bishop into position.

"Well now that I've opened up to you maybe you'd be willing to tell me more about what's going on in your head," Yamaki hinted too obviously as he move the rook out of it's corner.

"My personal affairs are none of your business," TK sneered as he glared angrily at the man.

"TK I'm just trying to help," Yamaki responded in a worried tone.

"We'll I don't need your help, I've got some homework to do," the teenager argued as he got up and grabbed his bag, 'Why am I getting so angry, TK's emotions must be getting to me.'

"Come on sit back down we haven't even finished our game," his uncle calmly implored him.

TK reproached the board and concentrated for a moment before moving his queen, "Checkmate."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Takato anxiously waited outside of the school until he finally spotted Kari and ran to her side, "Kari I found out what's wrong with TK; his father is getting remarried."

"Oh my God, the poor guy. No wonder he's acting so strange lately, he must be crush!" Kari exclaimed as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"So does this mean that you two will be getting back together?" asked Takato awkwardly as he began to blush.

"No, no matter what happened to him there's no excuse for what he did, besides I found someone better Taky," the brunette giggled then kissed her unofficially boyfriend. Takato grabbed her hips and felt something inside her pocket.

"Hey is that a walkie-talkie, who's on the other end," the boy asked as he felt the object.

"Oh that, well the thing is… um… hey isn't that TK? I'd better get out of here," Kari replied nervously then ran away.

"Hey Takato what's up?" TK asked as he approached his friend.

"Nothing, actually there is something. I found out about what happened last Friday," Takato informed his now shocked friend.

"How do you know?" the startled blond asked.

"That's not important, the important thing is at least now I understand why you've been acting so weird and I just want to say it will be alright and even if I don't understand I'm still really sorry about your Dad getting remarried," the boy told him, avoiding answering the question.

"Oh, Oh yeah that, I know it's awful, come on let's get to class."

* * *

**Finally finished, this chapters a lot longer then normal but I don't think it's that good. At the moment I don't have much passion since one of my friends told me she doesn't want to talk to me any more ;; oh well please R&R**


	6. Hope & Faith

**Disclaimer: Merry Christmas (even though it probably will be New Year's Day XD) I decided to skip over Thursday in the story but don't worry this is probably only a third the way through the story.**

Chapter 6:

Hope & Faith

"Kari come on it's time for the test," Yolei yelled as she dragged her friend into the classroom.

Kari looked around and saw that the room was completely devoid of all people and objects except for a desk in the middle of the room. She picked up the test that was on her desk and was filled with dread, "French, but I didn't have time to study, I don't even take French, I'm in Italian," the brunette worried as the teacher approached her desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Kamiya but you've known about this for weeks, maybe you should have studied earlier. Now take out your number 2 pencil and we'll begin.

Kari looked down at her pencil and saw it said '7-4', "Excuse me, Mr. Harris I only have a number three pencil and I don't seem to have a scantron."

"Why in the world would you need a scantron for a math test?" Mr. Harris asked then turned toward the board and began his science lesson for the rest of the class, "See for every three electrons an atom has it has four fluflons."

"What I thought it was a French test?" the confused girl told him.

"It doesn't matter now, the test is over and you failed, now you'll never get into college and you'll work at McDonald's for the rest of your life," the teacher laughed maniacally as Kari burst into tears and ran out the door to find herself in TK's room.

"Kari what's wrong?" TK asked as he ran over to comfort her.

"I just failed Mr. Harris' Math test and now I have to work at McDonald's," she sobbed into the blonde's shoulder.

"Math? I thought he taught History," TK pointed out then suddenly his friendly smile turned lecherous as he pushed down the strap of her tang top, "I know what could be some fun."

"No TK get away from me!" Kari yelled as she fell back onto the bed then thought, 'It's happening again, I need to get out of here, no wait I need to stay, there's something I need to see."

"Come on what are you afraid of, I'm a male, you're a female, why don't we do what comes naturally," he said as he lifted his shirt over his head.

Kari stared at the boy until she realized what she'd been looking for, "He was wearing his crest!' the girl thought in amazement as TK crawled towards her.

"Miss Hikari, please wake up," he told her in a deeper voice.

"Huh," was all she managed to say before she woke up. She blinked a few time and stretched out in a yawn then noticed Mr. Harris was standing over her and the rest of the class seemed to be staring at her.

"Well since you seem so interested maybe you could tell us what Frost is trying to convey in this poem?" said the teacher smugly as he looked down at his student.

"Uh love?" Kari guessed then thought as she buried her face in her bare arms, 'How could I have forgotten he teaches Language arts?'

The final bell rang a half an hour later and Kari left class to find Takato waiting for her, "Hey Kari you look tired, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kato, I just didn't get much sleep last night but I don't think I'll be having the problem anymore," smiled the teenaged girl.

"That's good so I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend if you'd like to…"the boy started but then felt something coming from inside his bag, "Actually I just remembered I have to go do something."

"Me too, I can't believe I forgot, seeya Taky" Kari replied frantically then took off and she dug her hand into her pocket. Takato ran off just as frantically in another direction then ducked into an empty classroom. Once he was sure he was alone the Tamer reached into his bag and grabbed his now glowing D-power. When he looked closer he realized that there was a message, 'Hold your digivice up to the computer screen and say these words, "Digiport open".' Takato didn't completely understand but still ran towards the computer lab. When he arrived he only found one computer on and it had a strange program up but he didn't care. He then held his D-power up to the computer screen and said what was in the message, "Digiport open."

"Ta-ka-to?" he could here a familiar voice calling out to him from below.

"Guilimon is that you? I thought I'd never see you again," Takato said as he fell to his knee, wrapped his arms around the digimon and began crying tears of joy, "I hate to ruin the moment but where are we?"

"I don't know maybe we should ask he others," Guilimon suggested as he pointed behind his human partner.

Takato turned around to see a very large group of kids and more seeming to arrive by the second with what appeared to be small TVs. He scanned the crowd then finally spotted what he was looking for, "Henry, Rika Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta I thought I'd never see you guys again, I missed you all even you Suzie."

"Welcome back, we missed you man, oh by the way I want you to meet someone. Takato this is my old friend Ken, we were partners long before I ever met you guys," Ryo said, introducing his friends who were now shaking hands, hen continued on, "So Ken tell me more about your girlfriend, Yolay right?"

"That's Yolei, Yolei Inoue," Ken replied a little annoyed but before he had the chance to continue he was cut off.

"Wait you know Yolei Inoue," Takato called out loudly making a nearby girl turn around.

"Did somebody say my name?" Yolei asked but then spotted the brunette talking to her boyfriend, "Takato you have a digimon too? Does Kari know about this?"

"Wait Kari's here too?" Takato said in amazement then felt as the violet haired girl grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah come on she's over here," the girl quickly dragged Takato through the crowd and lead him over to a brunette girl with his friends following them, "Hey Kari you won't believe who I found."

Kari turned around and her eyes widened when she saw his new boyfriend's face, "Whoa Kato this is the last place I thought I'd run into you."

"Hey Kari who is this?" a collaged aged guy asked.

"Oh this is my friend from school Takato, Kato this is my older brother Tai and these are our friends Joe, Matt, Izzy, and Sora and TK and Mimi aren't here yet" Kari introduced as something started to click in his head.

'This seems so familiar but why? Wait TK's story, those were the names of the characters, so it's not fiction after all,' Takato pieced together, "So I guess you weren't at summer camp after all."

"Nope, I was home sick, just like in the story," she replied as she moved closer to him, she prepared to kiss her until a pink haired girl came rushing towards her.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I found, look!" exclaimed Mimi as she held up her Crest of Sincerity and all the others were in awe, well all except for Kari. The Pink haired girl led the way to the crests and they found that five other kids that were around Takato's age and one around Cody's were already gathered around them and one of them seemed to be admiring the Crest of Courage.

Tai walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse but that crest you're holding is mine."

"Oh sorry buddy I didn't…"Takuya started then looked into his cousin's face, "Tai…Kari? This is the last place I ever thought I'd run into you guys."

"My words exactly. Is it just me or is everyone I know linked to the digital world?" sighed the girl as she grabbed the Crest of Light and put it around her neck.

"Only the ones with goggles," Takato observed making Takuya laugh hysterically but Kari didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Just as I thought, the Crest of Hope isn't here. TK was here before, I saw him wearing it the other day," Kari told them is a gothic tone.

"Well I could have told you that, just look what I just found," interjected Matt as he held up his younger brother's damp hat then handed it to Kari.

She examined the hat for a moment then heard the echoed sound of footsteps coming from the stairwell in the corner of the room,. She looked over and saw that it was the very boy she was just talking about descending the stairs and started to stomp over to him, "You know what I'm going to give that lousy jerk a piece of my mind, I can't believe he didn't tell us about this. Argh, the only thing that boy is destined for is a world full of pain," Kari fumed.

'Destined? Now I remember, TK's story referred to them as the digidestined just like Yamaki, and according to Kari he's been here before and this sudden change in personality. How didn't I see it before, TK's the one who's possessed. Damn I have to warn Kari,' Takato realized as he dashed off towards Kari. By the time he finally reached her the girl was already yelling at the possessed teenager and failed to notice his blue glowing right hand "Kari watch out, that's not TK!" Takato yelled then talked her to the ground as a beam of ice blasted above their heads and hit a nearby digidestined, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

"Who… who are you?" Kari asked the blond as all the digidestined and their digimon gathered around, the originals, Takato and Takuya pushing to the front of the crowd.

"Well currently my name is Takeru Takaishi but I believe a few of you may remember me by a different name, Devimon," the boy laughed as he threw back his head and crossed his arms then suddenly became serious once more, "I came into possession of this body a week ago. Poor little TK was so upset about his father, it was the perfect time to strike, his anger grew and grew until I saw the opportunity to take his body. And now that one week's time has past and my transformation is now permanent, it is finally time to put the final phase of my plan into action, Once I kill enough of you digidestined, TK's Crest of Hope shall transform into a Crest of Fear and all hope shall vanish from the digital world, though just to be on the safe side I think I'll destroy you all."

Matt suddenly became enraged and lifted Devimon by the collar of his shirt, "Get out of my brother now."

"Why would I want to do that, this is the sweetest part of the deal, not only do I get revenge on this pathetic child for destroying me but I also have my very own built in hostage so don't even bother to power up your digimon, you know as well as I do that you won't hurt me," TK smirked as Matt lowered him to the ground then spotted a digidestined out of the corner of his eye making a dash for a nearby portal to the human world but TK quickly lifted his arm and froze the girl where she stood then blasted all the portals in the room, "Come now did you truly believe I'd allow you all to escape, there's only one way out now and it's upstairs in my chamber, if you can make it past me then you're more then welcome to it. Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if you truly want me to eave your brother then I will, unfortunately it may prove fatal to him."

"How do we even know he's still alive in there?" Kari inquired with a small plan in mind.

"If you truly wish to see him then so be it, after all it will only help me cause," he grinned then his eyes turned glassy and his body fell limply to the ground, after a few seconds he slow lifted himself up and sat down on his knees and began looking at his hands, "I can move, I can talk. Kari I need to tell you something, I'm sorry about what happened Monday, I hope you know I would never do that to you and…"

Kari kneeled down next to Takeru and grabbed his hands gently and calmly told him, "I know it wasn't you, it was Devimon and I'm sure…"

"Kari there's no time for that, I need to tell you something before he comes back. The secret to defeating Devimon is fai… fai…"TK tried to speak but no words would come out, his eyes turned glassy once more and Devimon's confident smile returned to his face, "Come now TK, did you truly think I'd let you end my fun. And as for you little girl I was planning on saving you for last but maybe I should end it all now."

Kari felt as his hand wrapped around her throat and she was lifted off the ground, "TK please don't do this, I know you're in there somewhere, please help me," Kari cried as TK's hat fell out of her hand.

'Devimon stop please I'll do anything,' TK's voice shouted in Devimon's head, 'And miss the misery this will bring you, not a chance,' he replied as he tightened the grip on the girl's neck, 'No I won't let you, I need to fight.'

Kari watched as TK's lips began to move though no sound came out, the word repeated over and over again but by the time she realized what he was trying to say she was screaming in pain. "Let go of my little sister!" Tai yelled as he charged towards TK and punched him across the face then dragged his sister away.

"Damn you little piece of shit, look what you done. Oh great now I'm bleeding," the blond complained as he attempted to stop the flow of blood with his hands, "You have just sealed your fate, actually as a change of pace maybe I should have someone else destroy you for me. Come here Patamon."

As the small digimon walked down the stairs it seemed to be avoiding the gaze of those in the room. TK clutched onto the Crest of Hope and his D-3 and held it out, "Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphymon!"

"Now Seraphymon Seven Heavens," the possessed boy cried out as he pointed at Tai.

I'm sorry Tai but no matter what I have to listen to TK," the digimon sighed before unleashing his attack. Tai closed his eyes as he waited for his impending doom but after a moment he realized nothing was happening. When he opened his eyes he saw that Agumon had digivolved into Greymon to protect him but was now in critical conditions.

"Shoot Tai, come on guys we need to take Devimon down, no matter what the cost," Matt told the gang as they all went to digivolve their digimon.

As Takato reached out his D-power Kari grabbed his wrist from on the ground and called out to him in a hoarse voice, "Kato no, TK needs your help. He told me that the secret to Devimon's destruction is Faith and if I know TK I think he was referring to that."

Kari pointed toward the pedestal on which the crests were being held and Takato realized there was one left. Takato ran over towards it and the crest released a bright yellow-orange light. He lifted his hand above his eyes to block out the blinding light and began to walk closer till he was within a foot of the crest. He grabbed it in his hand and knew that it was meant for him. The moment that the tamer put the Crest of Faith around his neck, it released a beam of energy that aimed itself at TK's Crest of Hope and the moment it hit a searing pain went through his body and Takato watched as his D-power seemed to take on a new form and guessed the same happened to TK's digivice.

"Argh what's happening to me. Why does my body seem to be on fire when TK feels nothing?" Devimon screamed as he grabbed TK's head and began floating in mid air. He suddenly passed out from pain as a glowing ring surrounded him.

"It's Fractal Code, I think I can help him," Takuya told the gang then held out his D-tector, "Fractal Code Digitize."

TK's body fell to the ground then he slowly got up, "Devimon he's gone, thank you," the blond meekly told them then fell asleep.

* * *

**Cool I'm done though in my original plan this chapter had the explanation of the crests in it but I've decided I'll just add it to my next chapter because this one's running a lot longer then I thought, though Iam adding the description if the new crest's powers to my profile in the crest section. Ohand also don't worry, this isn't the end of Devimon –Evil laugh- Also I ned some help with making up descriptions for the Digidestined so any you can come up with tell me and it will be greaty appreciated.**


	7. Busted

**Disclaimer: I dedicate this next chapter to the bitch who hurt me really badly even if we never dated and whose name shall remain anonymous cough Chelsea cough .**

Chapter 7:

Busted

"TK are you alright?" Matt asked as he helped his younger brother to his feet once he finally woke up a few minutes later as Agumon started defrosting the frozen digidestined.

"Yeah I'm fine though I feel a little dizzy but I'll get over it," meekly replied TK as he tried o laugh. Kari watched the boy and felt a sudden dense of shame then lowered her head. She then realized that she still had his hat and felt obligated to return it.

"Hey Keru I think you're missing something," she told him with a fake half smile as she handed him the bucket hat.

"No you keep it, after what you've been put through it's the least I can do," Takeru smiled widely but noticed as the brunette avoided eye contact.

"Well at the moment I think that we should find out more about that crest," Izzy said as he began typing on his laptop, "I'm contacting Gennai about it now."

After a few minutes of typing an image of a Jedi-looking man appeared on the screen, "It's been a long time, what is it you need?"

"Your name's Takato, right? Show him the crest," the red haired boy instructed the goggle boy. Takato walked over then held his crest up to the screen.

"Well that's something I haven't seen in a long time, it's known as the Crest of Faith and until today I believed that it had been destroyed," Gennai informed them.

"That brings up another issue, it seems that somehow our old crests have been restored as well," Izzy told him holding out the Crest of Knowledge.

"Hmm that is serious, I believe that there is someone else you should speak with," the man said and then disappeared from the screen. The digidestined waited for a few minutes, though many of the international had already left from lack of understanding, until the room suddenly grew dark and four holograms of the Sovereign digimon appeared on each side of the room.

"Is it true what Gennai has told us, have the lost crests of the digital world truly returned?" Azulongmon queried then turned to see the Crest of Faith in Takato's hand, "I see, then it is as we suspected. Four years ago when Oikawa sacrificed his life to restore the digital world he must have restored the crests as well."

"Pardon me for asking but what exactly happened to the Crests that made them lost?" Sora asked as she clutched her Crest of Love.

"I believe it is time that you hear the history of the digital world," Ebonwumon started, switching heads every few words, "According to the legends of the Digignomes, long before the digital world came into being and consciousness formed within the minds of the first digimon there was nothing but the creators. These creators granted them fourteen gifts of great power but try as they might they were unable to harness the full power for themselves and soon the age of darkness began and they were trapped. After a long time of waiting one creator returned and granted them another gift which granted them the power to control the other powers and used it to create the digital world and we four Sovereign Digimon to watch over it. We then created fifteen humans in the likeness of the creators of legend who were able to turn the powers granted to us by the creators into a solid form, thus creating the Crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Reliability, Hope, Light, Sincerity, Knowledge, Faith, Joy, Time, Change, Life and Fate. Using these crests we were able to create the digital world you see today along with the digimon inhabitants but soon the digimon became greedy and the four digimon who would later be known as the Dark masters came and attempted to steal the crests. We battled for hours but in the end they sealed us away though by using the Crest of Fate we were able to seal them away as well. In our absence war broke out among the digimon over the possession of the crests and in the process the Crests of Faith, Joy, Time, and Change were destroyed and thus the flow of time in our world was distorted and digimon were sent to the human world to find the digidestined who would restore the digital world to it's natural state. The fighting continued for many years until a digimon by the name of Lucimon appeared and brought an end to the violence but soon he was corrupted as well and the guardian of the Crest of Life used its power to bring life to the ten legendary warriors who together were able to seal away the fallen angel. Unfortunately though a few supporters of Lucimon soon went after the guardian and killed him and destroyed the crest, converting the legendary warriors into simpler forms. Afterwards the crests were hidden by the three great angels and soon they were forgotten by time. That is of course until around six thousand years later when a digimon by the name of Devimon rediscovered the lost legends and tracked down eight of the nine crests still remaining on the surface of the digital world and hid them across the digital world. Sensing this disturbance we contacted our servant Gennai and had him bring the digidestined chosen over five and a half millenniums earlier into our world. They managed to defeat Devimon and recollect most of the crests but when they returned to the human world it weakened the power remaining in the Crest of fate and released the Dark Masters. After a few years the digidestined returned and defeated the Dark masters and using their crests, released us from our prison and returned the Digital world to its natural state. Four years later when we sensed an ancient evil returning in one of the areas of the digital world we realized we needed to hide the Crest of Fate and so converted it into a digimon by the name of Calumon. Once Calumon's mission was completed the data from the crest left it's body and was returned to the digital world."

"I still don't understand, who were the creators and why did they make the crests anyway?" Izzy inquired once the turtle digimon finished its story.

"I think I can answer that," Henry said as he stepped out of the crowd, "When my father was in college he was part of a team that attempted to create artificial life forms on the computer. After many months of working they were successful but realized that their creations were very limited. And so they began writing new programs that would give them personality traits, communication skills, regeneration, the ability to change in shape, and a sense of time and aging but when they tried to launch the programs the creatures were only ably to absorb small portions of the program. They began working on a new program which would be able to decode the programs and release their full power but before they were half way finished with it their project was terminated and they had to shut down the entire system, which I suppose must have been the age of darkness."

"I guess that makes sense," Tai affirmed then raised his voice joyfully, "I guess this means we have a new adventure on our hands, so who in?"

"I'm in." "Same here." "Me too." "Count me in," The digidestined (S1 and S2) chime in as Takuya and Takato had conferences with their teams.

"OK we're in" Takato said.

"Us too, Tai," his cousin told him.

"Well what about the rest of you?" Tai asked the international digidestined but the majority of them who understood what he was saying seemed to avoid their gaze.

"What iz wrong with you all?" the French digidestined asked, "Well I'm with you."

"I'll help out too, I've been looking for a good adventure since what happened four years ago with Kokomon," Willis told them but no one else seemed to join in.

"To aid you in your journey we shall add new information to your digivices," Azulongmon said as a beam of light shot towards their digivices then the four holograms disappeared.

TK pointed his new D-3 (haven't come up with a name yet) at his friends crest and it produced a holographic image, "The Crest of Faith: this crest is along with the Crest of Hope are a one of two pairs of Crests that increase in power depending on the bond between the holders."

"I guess that explained what happened with the crest but I still don't understand how you knew I was being possessed," TK told Takato.

"Well you remember when you told me that you and your brother used to think your Uncle Mitsuo was in the government?"

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Hey TK, glad to see your back to normal, the punk thing just wasn't working for you," Yolei laughed as TK sat down at his desk.

"Yeah I figured I should got back to normal and lucky for me the earring wasn't in long enough to be permanent," TK told his friends as he brushed back his hair to reveal the now closed up hole in his ear.

"So I guess this means you got rid of the motorcycle too," Davis suggested.

"Are you kidding me? That thing's awesome, though my dad did get the bill Friday and cut up my card then called up my mom," exclaimed the blond.

"Whoa harsh Hope, your mom must have killed you," Takato replied, trying out his new nickname for his friend.

"Actually, uh 'Faith', as soon as I got home she gave me a giant hug and told me she'd never been so proud in her entire life," TK beamed, using his fingers to make air quotes, "But she did make me get a job to pay back Dad."

"I guess that explains where you were this weekend, I was afraid you got possessed again," joked Davis making everyone but TK laugh.

"Yeah well at least the pay is good, look how much I made last night alone," he told them as he took a large wad of money out of his pocket.

"Hey whatcha guys doing?" Kari asked as she went over to the group, TK's hat on her head out of pity.

"I was just telling them how I got a new job," the teenager replied then went to kiss her on the cheek but missed when she turned her head.

Yolei noticed her friend's avoidance and grabbed onto her arm, "Hey Kari do you mind if I speak with you in private for a second?"

"Sure," the girl meekly replied but was already being dragged halfway across the room.

"OK Kari what's up with you?" inquired the violet haired girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kari lied as she pulled the hat down over her eyes.

"Come on Kari, don't lie to me. I saw what you just did. Now tell me what's wrong with you and TK?" Yolei implored her friend.

"Fine but you have to promise not to tell TK, or Davis either everyone knows he can't keep a secret," the teenaged girl nodded then Kari began her story, "You see last week I went back to TK's apartment and he tried to violate me, well it was really him it was Devimon but I didn't know that and I ran away from him. I was scared and I turned to the only person nearby. I was frightened out of my mind and Kato he made me feel so safe and before I knew it I had fallen for him and we've been dating in secret. But now that I know the truth about TK I'm not sure what to do."

Yolei could seem her friend was deeply upset and wrapped her arm around her, "It will be alright. Hey I've got an idea, I'm going out with Ken tonight so why don't you take Takato along and we could make it a double date. Then maybe we can help you figure it all out," the girl smiled then heard the bell, "Come on Kari we'd better go back to our seats."

* * *

**That Night**

"Woah do you normally go out to such fancy places," an amazed Kari asked her friend as they stood in front of the French restaurant; feeling terribly underdressed in her short skirt.

"Not usually but this isn't the usual date. Today's the one year anniversary of our first date," Ken told them then smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Then maybe we should leave you alone," Takato stated then began to turn around but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"No please we insist, besides I don't think I'd enjoy it as well if Yolei was upset over not being able to help her friends," the blue haired boy insisted then they entered the restaurant. They looked around to find that the place was filled with adults in uncomfortably formal attire.

"How many in your party?" the maître d' asked in a French accent though seemed to have a disgusted look on his face when he looked into the group of underdressed teenagers.

"Just four," Yolei told him the man who then checked his list.

"Yes I believe there is one open," he told them then turned to the nearby busboy and told him in his normal Japanese accent, "Better give them the new waiter, no use wasting good service on these ingrates." The maître d' led them to a nearby table that had four chairs, one on each side, four napkins folded in the shape of flowers and a single red rose in a vase surrounded by two small candles, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Wow this place is fancy, I never went anywhere like this with Ke…ru" Kari told the, starting out amazed but suddenly depressing herself at the mention of her ex's name.

Takato lowered his eyes then, "Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe we should just leave now and I'll take you home."

"No, I'm sorry, I promise I'll try my best to make this evening TK free," the brunette smiled as the waiter reached their table.

"Bonjour, my name is Takeru and I'll be your waiter this eve… guys? What are you doing here?" the blond teenager asked. The four of them seemed to stare in confusion at their friend who was wearing a pair of formal black pants, a white button up long-sleeved shirt with a maroon vest and a bowtie and cummerbund to match.

"Were we uh… just… well you see," Kari attempted but could seem to find the right words.

"Oh I get it, my mom must have told you where I worked and you came here to support me, thanks," smiled TK as he passed out their menus

They all opened their menus to shield there shamed faces when Takato spotted something on the menu, "Woah 1440 yen for a salad, this place must be fancy cause I'm getting ripped off. No wonder you have so much money you must get paid a fortune in tips, maybe I should get a job here," Takato laughed.

"You could try but I doubt it'll happen, the only reason I got this job was because my mom convinced one of her colleges to write an article on this place for their magazine, though being part French didn't hurt either," the waiter replied but then seemed to stare out into space, "Shoot my manager's watching me again, I'm not supposed to be making conversation with the customers, so I guess I should ask you what to drink."

"I think I'll just have some water," Kari told him along with Takato.

"I guess I'll have a Sprite," Yolei informed the blond.

"Same here," agreed Ken.

"I'm not sure if we have any Sprite but I'll see what I can do," TK wrote down the order then walked off towards the kitchen.

Kari waited until he was behind the doors before letting out a deep sigh, "Something tells me this is going to be a long night."

* * *

**11:30 PM**

"Hey TK, how was work?" Ms. Takaishi asked her son.

"Pretty good, I made a lot in tips and it was fun hanging out with my friends even if it wasn't that long, which reminds me thanks for telling them where to find me," Takeru beamed.

"Your welcome but the truth is I never told them anything, in fact I never even spoke to them," his mother replied.

'But if mom didn't tell them then what? Were they doing there?' TK thought but quickly realized the disappointing truth.

* * *

**Finally done, I thought I'd never finish. I'm going to add Yolei Ken and Catherine (forgot to do her last chapter) to my profile and please R&R. Last time I only got two reviews though I got over 100 hits and my other fic get around the same when it only gets 25 and it's really not inspiring me to write quickly.**


	8. The Crest of Time

**1Disclaimer: Damn I have no time to write anymore. I just finished my midterms and rehearsals for the school play start this week along with my audition for my new job at coldstone creamery. I'm terribly sorry about any inconvenience this is for you and remember I don't own Digimon.**

Chapter 8:

The Crest of Time

"Kari I can't believe you," TK yelled as he slammed his palm down onto her desk.

"TK what are you talking about?" the confused girl asked, fearing that her secret romance had been revealed.

"Kari don't play dumb, I know about you and him," the blond yelled as he pointed at Takato.

"How did you find out?" the brunette sullenly inquired.

"Let's just say your story didn't quite check out. I went home and was shocked to find out that my mother never even spoke to you. After that I began wondering if you weren't there to see me then what could you possibly be doing at a DATE restaurant and of course after that that it was obvious what was going on," the teenager sneered.

"TK listen we can explain…" Takato started but was cut off.

"Excuse me but I think you've already done enough so but out," TK snarled at the brunet.

"Wait what's going on exactly?" Davis whispered in Yolei's ear.

"Kari's been cheating on TK with Takato for the last week," the purple haired girl informed him then tried to listen back in on the argument.

"I can't believe her, how could she do this," the outraged red-head said.

"Yeah well the short version is that last week Devimon who she thought was TK did something horrible to her and she was confused so it's hard to blame her," Yolei hurriedly explain, anxious to listen back in.

"Not that part, the part about her being with Takato, I mean we barely know him and I've been waiting for this opportunity for two years. It's not fair," the disheartened boy complained.

"Well poor you I feel so sorry now if you'll excuse me…"the girl almost yelled but was cut off by the yelling of her peer.

"Fine if our relationship means that little to you then I'm never speaking to you again, either of you!" yelled TK then he stormed out of the classroom.

"Oh great now you made me miss everything," Yolei complained loudly.

"Yolei I can't believe you, can't you see that Kari's hurt," Davis scolded then went over to help Takato comfort the girl.

"Yeah Yolei how could you be so insensitive?" sobbed Kari into Takato's shoulder, "You should try being more like Davis."

"What the heck is going on here?" Yolei yelled to seemingly nobody but the ceiling.

"I'd better go make sure TK's alright," the red head walked toward the door with actual concern for his friend.

Once he was gone the attention went back to the violet haired teen, "Yolei I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you were different," Takato told her as he held his girlfriend close.

"But you barely know me," the girl protested.

"Please you've said enough," he told her as the sound of the door closing was heard.

Out in the hallway Davis ran to catch up with his friend, "Hey TK wait up, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," TK answered as he continued to walk toward the front door.

"TK you've gotta be kidding me, I for one am all for ditching class but you can't just walk out the front door, you'll be caught for sure," Daisuke warned but TK just turned back and smirked.

"Who said I'm leaving school, I'm going to the digi world. You're welcome to join me I just need to get away for awhile" he turned the corner and entered the computer lab with Davis trailing close behind.

"So TK where are we going?" asked the boy with crimson hair as his friend booted up the digi-port program.

"Don't know, I guess I'll just let the computer choose for me," the blond unsurely replied then held out his new digivice (still needs a name give me your suggestions), "Digi-port open!"

Once they were in the digital world Davis looked around at an unfamiliar beach, "Hey do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, we're one File Island. This is where I first arrived in the digital world eight years ago," he smiled but quickly turned around when he heard the sound of a voice calling out to him.

"TTTTTTTTTKKKKKK!" Patamon yelled as he fly over to his partner with Veemon running behind him.

"Hey guys where did you come from?" asked Davis after wrapping Veemon in an embrace.

"Where we alwayth do Davith," the digimon lisped.

"Hey TK shouldn't you be in school?" inquired the small orange digimon as it perched on top of the blonde hair.

"Probably but I'm not in the mood, come on let's just do something," the blue-eyed boy replied in a depressed tone.

"Hey well we're at the beach we might as well go swimming," the red head suggested as he lifted off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. TK followed his example and then dove into the water wearing nothing but his shorts. (Though in a lot of animes characters bath together casually )

"Hey Teeks race you to that rock!" Daisuke shout then took a head start. TK swam after him with his digimon still secured to his head and quickly caught up and passed the boy. The blond was just about to touch the rock when his crest began to glow. Davis, not noticing, swam past and touched the rock, "Beat ya TK, I am the greatest!" the teen cheered for himself joined by Veemon who had stayed on shore, being a fire digimon after all.

"Davis shut up, there's something here, I think I'd better check the water," TK told him then dove down into the digital ocean.

"Wait up I'll help you look!" Davis prepared to follow but when he lifted his hand of the rock he noticed that it said something though it seemed to have long ago become illegible though he could still make out some numbers, _'8/01/99 12:06.25_ I wonder who wrote that?' Davis pondered but quickly dropped it and went to help his friend. Once TK reached the bottom he used his crest as a lantern to reveal a strange symbol carved into the ocean floor. He reached towards it and once he touched it the rock began to shine green and TK, Patamon and Davis disappeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Human World**

"Hikari Kamiya" the teacher called in attendance.

"Here," the girl replied then turned around to face Takato, "I wonder what's taking Davis?"

"I don't know but there about to call his name," the brunette told her. A moment later Takato's crest began to glow then he vanished into air.

"Takato Matsuki." The teacher yelled. When no one answered she marked him absent on her list.

'Oh no Takato disappeared, that means something must have happened to TK and this is all my fault. I'd better get help. Damn I'll need to wait till class is over,' Kari thought as she held back tears to avoid a scene.

* * *

**Back in the Digital World**

The two boys swam to the surface of the water when they became short on breath, "TK what happened?"

"I don't know Davis everything looks the same," he pointed out. Almost immediately though something rose in front of them from the water, "Takato what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know I was just in class, and dry by the way, and now I'm out in the middle of the ocean," Takato shot back as he shivered in his damp clothes.

The blond was about to yell at him more when Davis interrupted, "Hey guys what in the world is that." He pointed up into the sky where seven objects seemed to be falling from the sky.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like it," the blond replied forgetting about the argument he was about to start a moment earlier.

"I think I have but I don't remember where," Patamon told them from on top of his partner's head.

"Well whatever it is we'd better go check it out," Takato said as he began swimming to shore, followed by the other two shirtless boys.

"Come on I think one of them landed over there!" TK shouted as he ran over to a bush. He brushed over the branch and was shocked at what he saw, "What the hell is going on here?"

"What did you see TK?" Davis asked as he walked over. He looked through the bush to see a small child laying on the ground, "Oh my God it's a kid!"

"Not just any kid, I think that's TK. I remember him from the picture I saw in his room," Takato whispered to his friends.

"That's definitely TK and hey look there's me!" Patamon exclaimed as he pointed at a Tokomon that was walking over to the unconscious boy.

They closed the bush and sat down in the sand, "What's going on, how did we end up in the past?"

"Wait TK didn't the sovereigns say something about a Crest of Time," the red head asked.

"Yeah and I could have sworn I saw something before that flash from before. It kinda looked like an hour glass," informed the blond boy, temporarily forgetting his anger with the goggle boy.

"Well I guess now we know what we're doing here, so how do we get back?" the tamer asked but received no response.

* * *

**Back in the Future**

"OK Kari I checked in the parking lot, TK's motorcycle's still there," reported Yolei as she panted.

"That means he probably didn't leave the school. Come on let's go check the computer lab, maybe they went to the digital world," the girl said as they raced down the hall. They entered the lab to find a computer with a digi-port booted up onto it, "I knew it, I'd better contact Izzy and send him these coordinates, maybe he can help."

"Good idea I'll contact Takato's friends, I'm sure they'll want to know," the purple haired girl said as she pulled out her D-3.

Once they finished with the contacts the girls held their D-3s up to the computer screen, "Digi-Port open!"

When they entered the digital world they found themselves on a beach, from the nearby bushes emerged Gatomon and Hawkmon, "Kari why are you here?"

"We think something may have happened to Davis and TK, we're looking for some clues to what might have happened to them," the girl explained.

"Well maybe these may help," Hawkmon said in his odd accent as he pointed at a backpack with two shirts on top of it.

"Yeah these are the shirts they were wearing this morning, and this is TK's bag, I wonder why they left them behind," Yolei confirmed. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes and jumped out of fear. What emerged was a blue digimon that they knew.

"I'm tho happy you guyth finally got here, Davis and TK were thwimming in the water near that rock before then they jutht dithappeared in a weird light underwater," Veemon explained to the girls who were taking a minute to try and figure out what he said when four other digidestined appeared.

"Did you find anything out yet?" Izzy asked as he set up his laptop. (apparently he used another computer to enter)

"Yeah whatever happened to the guys happened out there near that rock," the long haired brunette told them.

"Well then I believe we should take a closer look," The red head said as he removed his shirt followed by Henry, Ryo and Rika.

"Rika what are you doing?" her boyfriend asked in confusion.

"What suddenly cause I'm not a guy I can't take off my shirt and go swimming, get over it you could see more skin anytime you go to a normal beach or pool anyway," the read head girl argued then dived in as Ryo shot Henry and Izzy a look that said don't even think about looking at my girl.

The three boys jumped in after her and they quickly swam over to the stone. Like TK, when Izzy reached the rock his Crest of Knowledge began to shine, "Prodigious, there's definitely something down under the water, I'd better go check it out."

"Wait I'll come with you," Ryo shouted as he submerged himself into the water. A moment later Henry and Rika watched as a strange green light spread throughout the water.

"Damn they're not coming up something must have happened to them," Henry worried as he bit his fingers.

"Then I guess I'll have to go in after them, who knows what kind of trouble all those guys will get in without a girl," the red head cockily announced then began to go under but was held back by her friend.

"Don't be stupid Rika, I doubt anything you do could help."

"Yeah well I can't just sit around and hope things turn out ok," the girl snarled then broke free of Henry's grasp. The blue haired boy watched the water, expecting to see the same green flash that appeared earlier but instead all he saw was bubbles followed by the red head who produced them, "What the hell, nothing happened."

"It must be because you don't have one of those crest things," the boy reasoned.

"Or maybe whatever's down there doesn't like girls, Henry go down and try it," Rika joked but her friend seemed to take her serious because the next thing she knew he was gone leaving behind only a ripple in the water and this time the green light returned, "Oh no I was right, now I've lost Henry."

"Hey Rika look what I found," an excited voice said from behind her.

"Ah, what's wrong with you? Wait I thought you disappeared," she said after turning around and seeing the blue haired teen.

"I thought I was gonna to, when I got down to the bottom I saw this strange stone and went to investigate it. When I touched it though it started shining and the next thing I knew I found this hanging around my neck," he explained then showed her a blue-green crest hanging around his neck with a symbol resembling a sand timer in the middle.

"Whoa I wonder what it's supposed to do," Rika inquired as she examined the crest.

"I don't know, I was think I should get a better look at it," He swam over to the stone and began to lift himself onto it but as he did his new accessory began to shine along with the part of the rock under his right hand. When he lifted it up a message had appeared.

"_Below lays the Crest of Time, to the future holder of this crest we beg for you to please rescue us, we have been trapped in the past. Below is the time in the human world that we are in:_

_8/01/99 12:06.25 PM"_

"Hey Rika I think I found our first lead."

* * *

**8 Years Earlier**

Izzy rose through the water to see that Henry and Rika were missing from the water along with Yolei and Kari from the shore line. But what he did notice were three boys sitting on the beach, two shirt and shoeless, the other fully clothed and drenched, "Ryo I think we found them."

The two quickly paddled to the shore and greeted the boys, "Hey I heard you went missing, so where've you been hiding?" Ryo asked as he reached the coast line.

"I see the rescue party's finally arrived though I see you got trapped too," Takato softly laughed as he looked at the two.

"What are you talking about, we're still on the beach?" Izzy inquired.

"Yeah unfortunately we're also eight years in the past."

"TK, that's impossible," the computer expert responded in disbelief.

"Well then maybe there's something I should show you," The blond then stood up and lead the eighteen year old a few yards away to the edge of the forest where a cliff was clearly in sight. On top of the cliff they could see the dim outlines of seven children and seven small digimon fighting a large bug shaped one, "Believe me now?"

"Prodigious, this is an amazing opportunity, imagine what we could learn."

"I'd rather not and just find a way home without having to wait another eight years," the child of hope protested as they returned to the group.

"Well then I suppose that we should leave a message somewhere that will still be around in the future for someone to read," the collage student suggested.

"How about that rock out there, after all that's how we found our way here," Ryo said to the group.

"I suppose that might work though we'd have to cut it deep enough so it isn't erased from erosion, TK do you think Magnangemon could cut through it?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah probably, I guess we'll find out." The blond reached into his pocket and took out his digivice, "Patamon digivolve to Angemon, Angemon digivolve to Magnangemon."

"OK now TK you guys go and write exactly what I tell you, if anyone is going to rescue us it should happen right when you finish the message," Izzy instructed then whispered the message in the boy's ear.

TK did as he was told and as his friend had predicted as the final number was written a gateway was opened up and TK could see a blue haired boy holding a crest in his hand, "Izzy you were right it worked. Thanks for coming to rescue us… Henry right? I just need to pick up the rest of the gang and then I'll be back."

The boy flew back to shore on the digimon's back and when it landed the other four boys got on it, except one, "Hey TK what are you doing?" Takato yelled as he was pushed away, "How am I supposed to get there?"

"Swim," the blond snarled then had Magnangemon take of with the Davis on it's back and the other two in his arms.

"Guys wait!"

* * *

**15 Minutes Later (Back in the Future)**

Izzy went over to his computer as soon as they reached the shore, having swam after Magnangemon reverted back to rookie form, and began to boot up a program as TK, Davis, Ryo, Rika and Henry pit back on their shirts and Takato was wrapped in his girlfriend's deep embrace, "I think I should check out the file on that crest to see what other abilities it may have."

Yolei was watching from behind and saw the pained expression on his face as a program came on the screen and he quickly 'X'ed it out, "Izzy what was that?"

"Oh it was nothing, anyway why don't I just get that file now," the red head nervously said.

"No way I wanna see what that was," the excited girl told him as she grabbed his laptop and checked the history and was shocked at what she found when the file was rebooted, "You pervert, you have Baywatch on you computer."

At the word all the boys' ears perked up and they ran over to the computer, "How do they run so slow?" Davis asked in awe as he watched the screen.

"I don't know but I so glad they do," admitted Ryo with a lecherous smile.

"Oh no there's a guy," TK screamed and they closed the program.

"Perverts," Rika grumbled as she watched her boyfriend make a fool.

"You're telling me," Kari agreed then screamed to the guys, "Maybe we should get back to researching the crest."

"Oh of course right," Izzy cleared his throat then brought up the file, "Prodigious, it says here that the Crest of Time is one of four crests with special abilities. It gives the holder the power to travel backwards and forward in time, along with changing the age of any creature or object."

"Wow that's awesome and it's mine," the blue hair smirked as the others glared at him.

"Come on Ryo it's time to go," Rika said as she dragged him by his ear over to the small television set they came through.

"You to Takato," Hikari told him then followed the red head's example.

"TK, Davis we'd better go too," Yolei yelled to her friend.

"OK give us a few minutes we need to dry off," the goggle head answered then wait until she left to turn to the computer expert, "Hey Izzy you think you could bring Baywatch back up, and this time in slow motion?"

* * *

**Finally done, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Oh and good news only one more chapter of AA left. Also I'm putting the info on the Crest of Time into my profile along with a picture and I'll probably do character descriptions later. R&R**


	9. The Crest of Change

**Disclaimer: God it's been so long since I wrote this story. I've had no time since I started my job and with the play practice being everyday but luckily the plays over, well actually half the cast including me quit in a call of no confidence in the director. We'd been practicing for months and had almost nothing done and the show airs in less then three weeks. Anyway I'm so sorry and I'll tell you that today's May 3 so you can tell how long this took. Also I figured that I'd answer a few questions from a reviewer.**

**Jillie062: Yes TK was aware the entire time that he was possessed but assumed that he'd get back together with Kari once she knew since he's still in love with her. The reason why Henry got the crest is a mixture of the fact that his father took part in making it, I wanted to use another tamer and I figured why not I mean even the real crests seemed to be a bit random like Matt with friendship, he was the most isolated out of all of them and how was Joe reliable or Mimi sincere. Now about Takato, the reason he was teleported as well is because the crests of Hope and Faith are interconnected so anything mystical that happens to TK while he's wearing his crest will happen to Takato and vice versa. Finally I purposefully made TK on and off mad because the fact is that they sort of are still friends. It's like in real life when you argue with friends, you're mad but if something bigger comes up usually there's an unspoken truce until the bigger event passes and many times these truces help fix friendships hint hint. **

**Sweet Cari: the reason there is a crest of Time is to explain why the time stream was different in season 1. Also for everyone I'm sorry I have to write another Crest chapter right away but if I don't I can't move on with any alternate storylines I have planned so please be patient with me. Thank you and I don't own Digimon. **

Chapter 9:

The Crest of Change

"Hey Davis is he ok?" Takato asked, referring to TK. It had been a few days since the Crest of Time incident and ever since then Takato had felt like the blond had been avoiding him. Even in classes when they sat together the boy just seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"He's upset, what else do you expect, two weeks ago his only problem was that he had to go back to school and now look what's happened," the red head replied in an unusually serious tone.

"Well if you see him tell him I'm sorry," the brunette said sullenly then walked past his friend. He'd begun to wonder if he'd ever regain TK's trust, even if they hadn't known each other long. As he was lost in his thoughts, the strange new digivice attached to the strap of his bag began to shine brightly. Takato quickly grabbed it and read the message it held:

"I just received word that something strange is happening in primary village. I'm not sure if this has any relation to the crests but it may be wise to do some further investigations. This is not top priority so only come if you are able.

Gennai"

'I guess I could go, Gym is next and I'd rather avoid TK if I can,' Takato thought then turned around and headed towards the computer lab. As he entered he found two others were already within, Yolei and TK. "Oh hey guys I see you're going too," the boy nervously said as he put his arm behind his head.

The blond stared coldly at him for a moment before responding, "Yeah Elecmon's an old friend of mine."

An awkward silence fell between the two and it was almost a minute before Yolei finally decided to intervene, "Come on let's get going before someone comes in." The two boys agreed and the three held their digivices up to the monitor, "Digi-Port open!"

Moments later the three digidestined arrived at the entrance of a place covered in giant toys. They looked around them to find that new people were arriving by the second along with their digimon, "Hey guys, where's Kari?" Takuya yelled as he ran over to them with two blue haired boys and a blond girl behind him.

"I guess she couldn't make it, is the rest of your gang coming?" Yolei answered her friend's cousin.

"Nah, Tommy's not one to cut class and it's right around lunch so I doubt we'll be seeing JP," the brunette answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and his friends nodded in agreement.

"Well if you're looking for a cousin I think that's Tai over there," the blond boy informed him as he pointed towards a small group of kids, only three of which happened to be the original digidestined. The other two were international digidestined who seemed to be extremely tired for some reason.

While Yolei and TK chatted with the legendary warriors, Takato spotted some of his own group a few feet away along with Guilimon running towards him and began waving wildly, "Hey guys, over here!"

"Hey goggle head; you know why we're here?" Rika asked with her normal slightly rude attitude.

Before he even had a chance to answer, an eavesdropping Patamon chirped in, "We should go see Elecmon, he can tell us what's going on."

"Ok buddy lead the way," Takuya interrupted, having overheard the orange digimon during his conversation with his cousin.

The rookie leveled digimon brought them over to a path that appeared to be slightly inflated then rested in his partner's blond hair, "wow, it's been a long time since we've been here, huh Patamon?" the orange digimon nodded then TK jumped onto the trampoline path.

"Wow, awesome! Come on guys lets go," Takuya said then jumped onto the path as well, along with the other digidestined. (btw I'm not making up the path thing it was in the episode digi baby boom and I've always wanted to jump on it XD)

Once on the other end, the teenage boy began walking through the village towards the nursery, soon followed by the others, "It's not far from here. If I remember correctly he should be right around this corner." TK passed by a tower of giant blocks and found himself in a large field that he hadn't seen in eight years. In the middle of the meadow was a red rabbit like digimon carefully holding a baby Punimon.

Patamon flew from his blond perch and quickly flew over to his old friend as TK casually walked behind, the others only just starting to arrive. "Hey Elecmon, remember me?" the orange digimon asked after landing on the ground.

"Of course Patamon, my boy, how could I forget you? Say, where's that friend of yours, TJ?" the rookie digimon smiled then placed the baby back in its cradle

"That's TK and he's right over there," Patamon corrected then pointed at the teenager who was still walking over.

"Where, is he behind the tall gangly kid?" Elecmon asked and he moved from side to side in an attempt to get a better look.

"No that is TK," the orange digimon explained.

"Really I always thought he was shorter, my memory must be going," Elecmon sighed as Patamon slapped his forehead in defeat.

"Hey Elecmon, long time no see," the blond said when he finally arrived.

"It sure has, how've ya been TK? He asked in his strange accent.

"Hm… let's just say things have been interesting," the boy laughed meekly then suddenly became more serious, "Listen I'm sorry for cutting this reunion short but there's something I need to ask. You see me and my friend's all received messages from Gennai saying something was up around here and we were wondering, have you noticed anything strange going on lately?"

"I figured that was why you decided to come back after all these years," the aging digimon sighed then looked back up at the human and the other digidestined who had just arrived with their digimon, "The truth is for the past couple of weeks something terrible has been happening the baby digimon of this village. At first I just thought that a cold bug had come over them, it happens every few months so I didn't think much of it. Days passed and the illness only seemed to get worse and then one day I watched as a baby Yuramon faded away in my arms. It was tragic but it's not like it hasn't happened before, but usually the baby digimon will revert back into an egg but this time his data just floated away. Since then it's been happening more and more often, sometimes three or four times a day. At this point, I don't think they'll be any baby digimon left before long. That's why I hired Maladimon last week to help me out but even with the extra help I can't seem to save them," he ha cast off his tough guy act and was about to breakdown into tears when he remembered something, "I can't believe almost forgot to introduce you to Maladimon. Hey Maladimon come over here a second, there's a few old friends I want you to meet!"

Almost immediately after the call, a green rookie leveled digimon. He reminded the blond of his friend's Veemon though his face had a different appearance and he bore a strange symbol on his chest. He, along with many of the other digidestined, held out his digivice and analyzed the green rookie.

_Maladimon: A rookie leveled digimon whose abilities allow it to control the spread of weak viruses._

"Hello nice to meet you," Maladimon said politely as he held out his claw to Patamon.

"Hey I'm Patamon and this is my partner TK. These are our friends; let's see if I can remember their names. Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Catherine, Floramon, Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Kouichi, Agumon, Tai, Tentamon, Izzy, Palmon, Mimi, Hawkmon, Yolei, Guilimon and Takato…"

"Takato is not my friend," TK sneered then watch Takato sigh out of the corner of his eye and smiled smugly.

"So I supposed you are here to aid us," the green digimon remarked as he looked around at the crowd.

"I guess so, come on gang let's help out the baby digimon!" Takuya announced then each Digidestined ran to a cradle and picked up the baby inside.

"Hey little guy, you don't look so good." "Hang on, you'll be Oh," "Ew, how am I supposed to clean up if she doesn't wear a diaper?"

"Hey Patamon do you really think Maladimon can be trusted, I mean how do we know he's not the one who caused this disease?" the child of hope whispered to his partner as his friends took care of the babies.

"He seems alright to me, besides he showed up weeks after it started," Patamon reasoned out.

Meanwhile the nearby Maladimon smirked at the news he had just heard and pulled out a dark digivice from the cradle in front of him. After pressing a few buttons the screen began to glow and he spoke into it, "They've finally arrived, I knew they could never resist a crest… soon, I promise you they'll be dead within the hour."

For the next twenty minutes the digimon waited patiently until he heard a scream of excitement. "Guys come here, quick!" Zoe shouted as she held a Boramon in her arms.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yolei asked, having been the first on to make it over to her.

"Look at that!" Zoe exclaimed then pointed at a strange symbol on the ground, "You don't think it could be…"

"Only one way to find out," the other girl said then bent down on the ground touch it. The instance her fingertips brushed the strange rubber-like ground, the symbol began to glow bright green and condense in size. When the crest landed in her hands Yolei turned to hear friends and yelled in excitement, "Hey guys, look what I got!"

"Prodigious I'd better look this one up," replied Izzy when he saw the new crest then removed his laptop from his bag and opened it up.

_The Crest of Change was an early form of digivolving. Unfortunately its power is limited to only making a physical copy of a desired form unless sample data is provided._

"What does zat mean?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"It means that your crest's power is only a cheap illusion. But it doesn't matter, I'll still take it after I destroy all of you," Maladimon laughed then was surrounded by a green aura, "Maladimon warp digivolve to… Pestilencemon." In the place of the small digimon now stood a centaur-like green beast with the same symbol on his chest.

_Pestilencemon: A mega leveled digimon whose Virus Blaster can inject any Digimon with a fatal disease._

"I knew there was something off about you. What do you want with the baby digimon?" Takeru asked in disgust as he looked into the digimon's eyes.

"I am one of the Four Horsemon of the Apocalypse and I knew that the best way to take out the future generations was to destroy them while they are still weak. But when I found out that one of the sacred crests was hidden here I knew the digidestined wouldn't be far behind and if I destroy you now then they'll be no one left to stop our plans.

"The Four Horsemon of the Apocalypse? Is anyone else tired of these crappy digimon puns?" Rika asked annoyed followed by full agreement from her friends.

"It doesn't matter now, get the baby digimon out of here. My team will take care of this guy," smirked Takuya as he pulled out his D-Tector, "Execute! Fusion Evolution… Aldamon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution… Beowulfmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution… Jagerloewemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution… Zephyrmon!"

'Whoa, remind me never to mess with him again," Tai thought to himself as he ran with four baby digimon in his arms and Agumon at his side with two Digimon.

"OK gang let's get him!" Aldamon ordered before releasing his attack, "Salamander Kick!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

The four legendary warriors watched as the four attacks joined into one and struck the powerful digimon and a cloud of dust covered the area. When the dust cleared, Pestilencemon stood there unfazed.

"I expected more from the Legendary Warriors, I thought you'd at least put up a fight," Pestilencemon laughed maniacally then raised his palm to the four warriors, "Virus Blaster." A dark green beam then shot from his hand and knocked to digimon to the ground, forcing them back into human form.

'What a bad time for Tommy and JP to skip out, it looks like we could really use MagnaGaruru and EmperorGreymon,' Koji thought before finally passing out.

Meanwhile not to far away, "I can't believe Maladimon would betray me like this, I thought he wanted to help the baby Digimon but now look what he's done. This is all my fault," Elecmon cried to TK.

"No it's not so don't worry about it, we'll take this guy down," the boy reassured him then lifted up his Digipower (it's what I named his and Takato's new devices), "Patamon warp Digivolve into… Seraphymon!"

"Come on guys let's help him," Willis said then held out his digivice, "Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon! Gargomon Digivolve to… Rapidmon!" "Lopmon warp Digivolve to… Cherubimon!"(I know that it makes no sense that he can digivolve to a higher form but it will be important later)

"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!" "Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!"

"Agumon warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!"

"Tentamon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" "Kabuterimon Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Floramon Digivolve to… Kiwimon!" "Kiwimon Digivolve to… Deramon!"

"Biomerge Activate! Guilimon Biomerge to… Galantmon!"

"Biomerge Activate! Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

"Biomerge Activate! Cyberdramon Biomerge to… Justimon!"

Like before each of the digimon released their most powerful attack at the powerful digimon. This time though instead of taking the hit, Pestilencemon jumped out of he way, "Virus Inferno!" A whirling black flame was released from his mouth and infected the digidestined digimon. The Tamers were forced apart from their now in-training digimon and the other's digimon converted to their weaker forms as well. "Well now that your Digimon are infected with my virus it should only be a matter of time before they fade away so all I have to do now is destroy you humans!"

As the Attacks began flying towards the digidestined who were now running for cover, Tai realized that his cousin was still lying on the ground and made a dash for him. The college student was only a few yards away from Takuya's limp body when a beam shot in front of his face. He was forced to avoid it and accidentally tripped over Kouichi. Knowing that he couldn't make it back to his cousin alive, Tai lifted the blue haired boy into his arms and ran for cover behind a giant toy block.

After seeing the goggle boy's act, Izzy, Ryo, Rika and Takato ran for the remaining three Legendary Warriors. Izzy was able to carry Zoe on his own to Tai's hiding spot and Ryo and Rika managed to avoid Pestilencemon long enough to carry Koji behind a giant Teddy bear. Unfortunately though, Takato found himself unable to carry the boy who was his own size and ended up having to drag Takuya along the ground while his sneezing Gigimon (Guilimon's In-Training form) tried to push him from the other side. Takato desperately wanted to call out for help but was afraid that the digimon, who was currently trying to attack a very fast and loud pink haired girl, would notice he wa there and would attack.

'Damn that idiot's going to get them both killed,' TK thought from his nearby hiding spot behind a toy tower with the French Digidestined and their two in-training digimon, "You guys stay here, I'm gonna go help them!" Takeru warned then ran for the two boys. Without saying a word, the blond grabbed Takuya's feet and led Takato over to his hiding place.

"Whoa I thought I was a goner, thanks TK," the conscious goggle boy said but TK did not seem to be paying attention as he was watching the battle, "Listen TK I really don't want to die with things the way they are between us. I really didn't mean to take Kari away from you it just happened. She was jus so frightened when she came to me so I walked her home and I don't really know what happened but I found myself falling for her. I'm didn't mean to hurt you and after what happened we were afraid that we might hurt you if you knew about us. But we were wrong, we should have trusted you. I guess what I mean to say is, I'm sorry."

TK heard the boy's words and looked back to see tears running down his face and smirked in a way meant to cheer him up, "Well I guess it could have been worse, she could have ended up with Davis."

As the two boys laughed their crests began to glow along with their digipowers. "Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon! Biomerge Activate! Patamon Biomerge to… ArchAngemon!"

"Gigimon warp Digivolve to… EmperorGrowlmon!"

Takato looked in amazement at the two new digimon. His own appeared similar to Gallantman but his head appeared to be more like WarGrowlmon and his amor was less bulky and bore the symbol for Faith on his left shoulder and the symbol for Hope on his right. TK's new form however appeared similar to his human form but with a few differences, the most noticeable being the two pairs of wings and the fact that he was now wearing similar to those he'd seen in cartoons about Egyptians and the armor helmet he wore on his head. He also now carried a strange blue bow and each of his shoulders were adorn with a gold ring halfway down his forearm right below two black symbols of Faith and Hope along with two other rings around his ankles.

"Come on Takato let's go," ArchAngemon yelled then flew towards the Horsemon with EmperorGrowlmon running behind.

Takato ran after them, leaving Catherine to look after Takuya and her sick Yokomon then watched as Pestilencemon's gaze landed on them, "I see you have some more reinforcements. No matter, I'll defeat them just as easily. I did the others. Virus Blaster!"

As the attack hurtled towards them, words flowed through Takato's mind, "Shield of Virtue!" EmperorGrowlmon held out his shield and suddenly put up a barrier to protect himself and his partner.

:"Grr, if I can't destroy you then I'll just destroy your friend," Pestilencemon told them then aimed his palm at ArchAngemon, "Virus Blaster!"

ArchAngemon found himself easily dodging the attack with his enhanced speed but when he turned around, TK saw that the beam had hit the now crumbling tower of toys they had been hiding behind and quickly flew towards it, "Takato hold him off!" ArchAngemon called then scooped up the two digidestined and then small digimon in his strengthened arms before they were crushed. Catherine looked up into her savior's eyes and could help but blush as he smiled back at her. ArchAngemon searched the area from the sky and spotted three human's hiding behind a giant teddy bear then landed nearby. "Hey do me a favor and watch them," TK ordered the lift back off the ground.

While ArchAngemon was off saving the other two digidestined Takato was trapped in a stalemate with Pestilencemon, "Shield of Virtue!"

"Virus Inferno!" as before the evil digimon's attack was unable to pierce the shield, "Hm I wonder how long can you hold that up because I've stored up enough Data to last for weeks off the baby digimon but how much energy do you have?" Pestilencemon asked then did an evil half smile.

"You forgot one thing though, I'm still here," ArchAngemon shouted from the sky as he pointed an arrow towards the green Horsemon then released it, "Justice Arrow!"

The attack was too quick for Pestilencemon to avoid and it pierced his flesh and caused him to begin to fade away, "I may have been defeated but this is far from over," the evil digimon yelled with his final breath then disappeared.

As ArchAngemon landed on the ground, he was surround by data and the human and digimon were separated. At the same time EmperorGrowlmon dedigivolved back into Guilimon. The other digidestined quickly emerged from their hiding places and ran over to them, "Whoa guys that was awesome! How did you do that?" Yolei asked her friends.

"I'm not sure, one second I was talking with TK then…" Takato started but was cut off by the girl.

"Wait you guys were talking, does that mean you're friends again? That's awesome!" she exclaimed then wrapped her arms around their necks in excitement.

"Thank you TK, thanks to you and your friend all my babies are back to normal," Elecmon said as he tugged on the bottom of his kaki shorts.

"No problem," he replied embarrassedly as he attempted to pry his friend off of him.

"Uh my head," Takato heard a voice nearby. He looked to see that the boy that he and TK hand rescued was now awake, "Tai what happened?"

"You were knocked out by Pestilencemon. Don't worry though, we got you guys to safety before he could destroy you," Tai told him awkwardly.

"Really? Thanks for saving my butt cuz," Takuya thanked with a half smile but saw that his cousin didn't have the same expression on his nineteen year old face.

"Takuya, the truth is I wasn't the one who rescued you. I tried to but I wasn't able to get over to you so I grabbed one of your friends instead. Those two over there were the ones who got you out of there," the original goggle bay told him ashamedly.

"Don't worry about it cuz, you did what you could," he said then walked over to his rescuers who had just escaped a purple-haired girl's grip, "Hey I heard what you did, thanks buddies."

"It's no big deal, we digidestined have to look out for each other," Takato replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Having overheard, Catherine walked over to TK slowly, "I almost forgot to thank you too, see you later," the blond girl said then kissed the boy on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey it looks like somebody likes you," teased Takuya as he watched the boy's face turn red.

"Yeah right, it's just a French thing, it doesn't mean anything," TK argued but watched as they two boys burst into laughter, "Will you guys cut it out? Come on Takato, we better get back to class."

"See ya later guys!" the child of Faith called out then followed then ran to catch up with TK as did Yolei.

As TK walked alone he spotted something black resembling a digivice on the ground. His eyes suddenly turned glassy and a twisted smile formed on his face. The boy picked up the device then thought to himself, 'Hmm this may come in handy later.'

"Hey TK wait up!" hey heard someone call then quickly slipped it into his pocket.

Once again the boy's eyes went blank and then became fixated on the ground, 'I could have sworn there was something there a second ago.'

* * *

**Yeah I'm finally finished after 4 weeks of work. Actually the funny thing is I wrote over half of this up yesterday because I was home alone most of the day and we were off from school. Also I read over one of my old fanfics the day before and got completely re-inspired which is awesome. Anyway I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of the month so until then R&R.**


	10. Change is Good

**Disclaimer: I'm really depressed now, all that work and all I got was 1 review, now I understand why people put ten review limits, it hurts that no one even cared enough to take three seconds to review and I already decided that I'm starting MB right after this chapter instead of after next chapter cause I feel so unappreciated. Also just to make this clear right now (with the exception of the ending) THIS CHAPTER HAS NO POINT TO IT, IT'S ONLY A FILLER**

Chapter 10:

Change is Good

TK walked into his Pre-Calc class and immediately sat down in his seat next to Takato. "Hey Hope I wanted to talk to you"

"Kay, what's up?" TK asked quietly as to avoid the suspicions of his surrounding neighbors.

"Well after what happened this afternoon I kinda realized that none of our teams really seem to be bonding yet. So I was thinking maybe we should all get together, you know for the sake of the digital world," the goggle boy suggested. He waited for a response from his friend but began to blush when TK remained silent for a few seconds, "Ehh, just forget it, it's a stupid idea. Forget I said anything."

"No I think it's a good idea, I just blanked out 'cause… oh never mind it's nothing, let's talk more after class about this," the blond digidestined apologized then stared up at his teacher as he started the lesson, "By the way stop calling me Hope, it's really creeping me out."

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

The final bell rang and the two boys quickly gathered up their books and walked out of the classroom, "So Takato what did you have in mind?" TK asked as they walked to the goggle boy's locker.

"I don't know, I figured maybe we'd invite some of the guys over to my house and we'd have a party tomorrow night at my house, I doubt my parents would mind," Takato said then approached his locker.

As he entered the combination TK questioned, "Wait you mean a sleep over?"

"Probably, we could stay up all night and talk about our adventures," the brunette answered as he opened the door.

TK was about to speak when a girl came up to them, "Hey Kato," Kari chirped then suddenly noticed the blonde's presence, "Keru? Wait, are you two friends again? That's awesome!"

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow night after work Takato," replied TK as he walked away.

Kari watched as the boy walked away then turned back to her boyfriend, her cheery mood suddenly gone, "So he's still mad at me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, it took a near death situation for him to forgive me," Takato said with a small laugh in his attempt to cheer up the girl.

"Yeah well I doubt we'll have another one of those for awhile… wait a second. When were you guys in a near death situation?"

"Oh this afternoon, you know that message that Gennai guy sent out? It turns out the mission was bigger then he thought. There was only about fifteen of us there and we got attacked after Yolei found a crest and…" the leader of the digimon tamers started before being cut off.

"Wait Yols got a crest? I've missed a lot!" Kari exclaimed in confusion then looked to the boy to hear more. Takato continued his telling of the events that happened earlier that day, pausing from time to time to answer Kari's questions. Once he finished the brown eyed girl wrapped her arms around him and forced a smile, "Well at least I know that all the Takies in my life are getting along. So what was Keru talking about before when he said he'd see you tomorrow?"

"Oh that, I just figured that it might be good if we all tried to bond so I'm inviting everyone over my house tomorrow night," Takato explained then grabbed the girl's hips and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That sounds nice, what time should I come over?" she asked as she rested her head on his blue cloth covered shoulder.

The tamer suddenly lifted his head and, with a nervous smile, replied, "Well, you see, the thing is that I only meant the guys. I don't think my parents would like it if I invited girls over to stay the night. But I guess you and the girls could do something together."

Kari suddenly pulled away and looked into his pink eyes, "I guess so, I'll go contact the girls now."

"That's probably a good idea, I need to get the message out to the guys before I leave for work," Takato replied then closed his locker, "Seeya later."

The brunette girl sighed as she leaned on the lockers and pulled out her D-Terminal. She sent out a message to the four girls her age explaining what Takato had told her and asking what they wanted to do. It wasn't until four minutes later that she received her first reply. It was from the French digidestined, Catherine, saying that she couldn't make it because of a report she had to write.

She lifted herself from the wall of lockers and was heading for the door when she heard a familiar sounding voice calling after her, "Hey Kari I got your e-mail!"

"Cool so you're in Yols?" Kari asked the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Yolei asked as a beeping noise came from her friend's D-Terminal.

"I don't know. Hold on a sec, I've got a message," the child of light replied as she flipped open the device in her hand, "It's a message from Taky's friend Rika, she says 'Whatever'. I guess that means yes. Oh wait here comes another; Zoe says she's up for it."

"Okay, well, once again, what are we doing?" the taller girl asked as she scratched her head.

"Well I guess we could have a sleep over like the guys are doing," Kari meekly suggested, making her violet haired friend excited.

"Oh my god that sounds great, then we could do each others hair, and paint our nails and stay up late watching Sweet Home Alabama," the girl shrieked giddily as she jumped up and down, careful to make sure her glasses stayed on her nose.

"That sounds great, Yols. Let me just tell the others," Hikari smiled as she typed out a message.

It only took a few seconds before she received the first response, "Yeah finally someone to do girl stuff with, I can't wait Zoe."

Almost immediately afterwards, the second response came through, "No Rika"

A small frown appeared on Kari's face as she typed her message out on her pink D-Terminal, "Well does anyone else have a suggestion? Kari"

The two girls began walking to the school's exit as they waited for a reply. Kari could feel the heat on her palms as she pushed the door open. The sudden brightness from the sun caused her to squint as she made her way over to the nearby cement wall. The two teenagers were boosting themselves up onto the wall when a message arrive, "Well we could spy on the guys, I've always wanted to see what they do when we're not around Zoe"

"I'm in Rika"

"What do you think Yols?" Kari asked skeptically. It was strange but for some reason the thought of spying on the guys suddenly seemed unappealing to the girl but she didn't want to ruin her friend's fun.

"Yeah, and now maybe I can get the chance to try this thing out," Yolei replied excitedly as she pulled out the Crest of Change from inside her shirt, "Come on Kari tell them yes already."

"Alright, alright," the brunette sighed as she sent out her response then placed the D-Terminal back in her bag, "So how does that thing work Yols?"

It took Yolei a moment before she realized Kari was speaking about the crest in her hand, "I'm not quite sure but I figure I could use it to disguise us as some of the guys. I'm sure some of them won't show up so it'll be easy."

The girl held out her crest as she thought about it and it began to shine bright green. When the light faded her friend was no longer sitting besides her. In Kari's place sat Takato. As Yolei stared a confused expression appeared on the boy's face, "Why are you staring at me Yols, is there something on my face?"

The voice that came from the boy's mouth seemed to be higher then usual and once Yolei heard her nickname she knew something was wrong, "Kari is that you?"

"Yeah who else would I… be?" the teen said then noticed her slightly larger hand. When she looked down she saw that her normal pink tang top was replaced by a dark blue t-shirt and her shoulders seemed suddenly broader, "Yols, what did you do?"

"I must have activated the crest somehow. Cool, now if I could just figure out how I did that," she replied excitedly as she stared at the 'boy'.

"Yeah well I think I just found a problem, besides the fact that my voice hasn't changed," Kari responded as she pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal that the flesh beneath it was a shining blue stream of data.

"Shoot, this must be what Izzy meant by physical copy. This isn't good, we'll need something more realistic. Wait I've just got an idea," the purple haired girl said then held out the green crest. In her mind Yolei thought of the boy in front of her returning to being her female friend. Once again there was a bright flash and Kari returned to her normal form.

The brunette girl pushed her spaghetti strap slightly to the side to see that she was indeed back to normal, "Ok Yols, what's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking, Izzy's computer said that in order to make an identical copy, you need a sample of the data of what you want to create. So I was thinking that since a human's 'data' is DNA, maybe if I used some hair I the transformation would turn out better," Yolei explained then plucked a long purple hair from her head. She wrapped the string around the crest then pointed it at Kari. For the third time her friend changed and sitting next to her was her twin only wearing smaller clothes.

The Next Evening at the Kamiya Residence

Kari was sitting on the living room couch with Rika and Zoe when the doorbell rang, "I've got it," the hostess announced as she went for the door. She turned the doorknob and saw Yolei's face when she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't find a guy who wasn't already going, I guess I'll just have to sit this one out," Yolei apologized then sighed as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey you can use mine, the twins are never very social and it would be weird if 'Koji' showed up alone," Zoe offered as she held out a small plastic bag with a blue strand of hair inside.

"Wow thanks a lot, oh Kari did you find some clothes?" Yolei asked as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, it took a few hours of searching but I found some of my brother's old clothes, then it took a few more hours to work up the nerve to touch them long enough to get them into the washing machine," Kari explained as she winced then led the girls into her room. On the bed laid four different outfits. Each girl looked through them all and chose the one they wanted, Kari grabbing hers immediately along with a pair of goggles she bought that afternoon.

Thirty minutes later the four girls were dressed in baggy boy clothes and stood in front of Kari's computer with their different digivices held up to the screen, "Digi-Port Open!"

When they arrived in the digital world, two small digimon came running towards them along with a taller, fox-like one who was slink towards them, "Rika I thought you said you'd arrive earlier, I've got the data you asked for," Renamon told her tamer as she approached.

"Me too Kari," Gatoman said in a cheerier tone then the digimon before her, she held out her paw and showed her partner a blue shining hair.

"So, ready to go?" Yolei asked. The girls nodded and Yolei pulled out her new crest. One by one the girls were transformed, leaving only Hawkmon in his true form.

"Yolei, what am I to do?" the bird digimon asked his partner.

"I'm sorry Hawkmon you'd better stay here, we'll be back later and tell you how it went," Yolei told him, adjusting to her new deeper male voice.

"Hey Yols did you find out where Takato's portal is?" Kari asked as she adjusted the goggles in her red hair.

"Yeah it's not far, but Kari, or should I say 'Davis', make sure not to use those nicknames of yours," she answered making her friend pout a little, "Hey how did you get Davis away anyway, I've never known him to turn down free food?"

Kari perked up after hearing the question and smirked, "Oh that was easy, all I had to was tell him, 'I'll meet you tonight in the park, I've got a surprise for you'. You should have seen the look on his face; in fact I'll show you." A dazed look appeared on her new face and she pretended to drool. The four of them burst out into laughter then Kari turned to Rika, "So how'd you pull it off?"

"Oh Henry's parents go out every Saturday night and he has about twelve younger siblings he has to watch," Rika explained as Renamon adjusted on her shoulder in a style similar to Terriermon.

After fifteen minutes of walking through the digital world, the 'boys' finally reached a small TV set on a grassy hill, "I think this is it, remember guys whatever you do avoid liquids at all cost," Yolei said then held up her D-3.

The others followed her example and opened the portal, "Digi-Port Open!" when they arrived in the apartment most of the guys had already arrived.

Sitting in a small circle nearby, Kari spotted her boyfriend sitting with TK and her cousin. As she approached Takato called to 'him', "Hey Davis, come over," she sat down in the circle and the boy spoke to her again, "TK was just telling us about when he was part of the original digidestined."

"Well technically we were the second group but I guess I'm still the oldest alumni in the room," TK stated embarrassedly then started up his story again, "Well anyway, me and Kari were being chased by Piedmon when we found this grass vase thing…" as the blond boy recapped on his experience he noticed a strange smile spread across 'Davis's' face as though he was actually interested for once and that he wasn't even digging into the bag of cheese puffs next to him. Normal Davis was rude and would have tried to change the subject to himself but he seemed to actually be listening for once, in fact the amount of attention he was giving the blond was beginning to freak him out. That is until he notice the chain hanging around his best friend's neck and he remembered the crest they had found the day before and smirked. TK then noticed that the looks of all three of the teenagers suddenly changed and the blond realized he had stopped talking, "Oh sorry I was just think about something else, well what happened next was Piedmon cut the rope and sent me and Kari hurtling to the ground. I thought we were done for until Angemon finally digivolved to Magnangemon…"

As Kari reminisced in TK's story, Rika made her way over to where Ryo was taking to Ken, "Hey dudes, what's up," she said in a nervous macho tone then lightly punched her boyfriend's arm.

"Nuthin much Henry, you?" Ryo answered with a weak smile at his friend's slightly strange behavior but decided to shrug it off.

"Can't complain, so how's it going with Rika, think you'll make it to home?" the blue haired 'boy' asked curiously, testing the boy in front of 'him'.

"Dude, no. Rika's not like that, sides I'm still waiting. As dumb as it sounds, i want it to be special,' Ryo replied, slightly insulted then once again tried to shrug it off.

"Yes," Rika whispered to herself hen noticed the two staring at them, "I mean, that's cool."

"Okayyyyyyy, well anyway, I get what your saying. I'm not rushing Yolei either. I mean we're only in high school, besides I'd at least like to not be living with my parents in the next room before anything happens," Ken stated wit a lecherous smile and a laugh.

"I hear you," Ryo said then took a drink of the sprite in his hand as 'Henry' stomped off.

'Men,' was all Rika could think when she walked towards Yolei.

"Ready to leave already? But we just got here," Yolei told Rika, knowing from the annoyed look on her new face what she was about to say.

"Men are pigs," she grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, what did Ryo say?" She asked, being careful that no one around them listened in.

"Nothing at first but until his 'buddy' started shooting his mouth about... well let's just say you should keep an eye on Ken," Rika advised then sat down in a nearby chair with 'Terriermon' sitting on the arm.

"OK come on uh... 'Henry', just try to have some fun. Come on 'Kouichi' let's go talk," 'Koji' said then began looking around the room. Near the TV the two twelve year old digidestined sat watching One Piece. In the kitchen a large boy with brown hair was eating through a tray of cupcakes Yolei assumed were left out by Takato's parents.

It took a few seconds before she finally spotted where Kari was sitting with the three boys and walked over to hear the last of their conversation, "So now that you two are friends again, does that mean you're going to forgive Kari?"

"I don't know Davis, she hurt me so bad. I don't know if I'll ever get over what she did, no offense Takato," TK replied, giving the best acting job he could muster as 'Davis' probed him for information.

"It's ok dude, you know I think that Catherine girl likes you, why not give her a call?" Takuya suggested with a smirk then gave him a light punch on the arm.

"I don't know, I think it's too soon, not that it stopped Kari, once again no offense," the blond answered, trying desperately to hold back a grin.

Kari tried to look away from the boy's face when she notice the 'twins' were waving her over, "I'll be back in a minute Takies," she excused herself as she walked off.

The two goggle heads looked on in disbelief and TK silently laughed, "Did he just call us 'Takies'?" Takato asked his two companions.

"Yup," the blond responded calmly as he nodded his head.

"I wonder why he did that," Takuya stated not truly expecting a response.

"That's because he is a she, don't you remember that crest we found yesterday, well my guess is that the girls decided to spy on us and used it. Didn't you notice the way 'Davis' was grilling me for information?" TK asked with a smug look on his face.

"So that was my cousin talking with us? Then I guess that makes those guys he's, I mean she's, talking to girls too?" Takuya pieced together then waited for the child of hope to respond.

"I think so, and from the chain tied around his neck and the bandana on his head, that one's Yolei," TK told them as he nodded towards 'Koji'.

"So should we rat them out?" Takato asked his cohorts.

"Not just yet, I say we have a little fun with them before reveal them," the blond told them making all three boys snicker.

"Hey do you think they looked well, you know?" the legendary warrior asked nervously.

"I don't know but I'm telling Davis they did anyway," TK answered as he held in a laugh.

"Oh you mean to be on the safe side?" Takato guessed and searched his friend's face for the answer.

"No, I just think it'll be fun," TK snickered which was soon joined by his friends.

While the 'Takies' schemed, the girls were having a conversation of their own, "So Takuya didn't say anything about me at all?"

"Sorry Zoe he didn't. Are you guys going or something?" Kari asked, curious to know what was going on in her cousin's personal life.

"Well not officially but we've sorta had this thing between us for a long time," Zoe told her awkwardly as Kouichi's face began to blush.

"So what you're saying is we barely know anything more then we knew before. This is pointless, let's just go back to Kari's and watch some movies or something,' Rika complained as she crossed her masculine arms.

"I guess you're right, let's go," Kari sighed then led the group towards the computer.

She was reaching into her pocket for her D-3 when a familiar voice called out to her, "Hey Davis where are you going?"

"Oh I was just going to… show the guys something on the internet," 'Davis' lied to TK as he turned around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really can I see?" the blond asked, pretending to be curious.

"Oh no, you wouldn't be very interested," Kari assured him nervously.

"OK? Hey why not come back with me, we were just about to swap a few more stories," told TK as he hid the smirk on his lips, "You can bring your friends along too."

Not knowing what to do, the four girls followed the blond boy back to the circle, "Hey guys, I was just telling Takuya here about this one time at school last when Rika had a bowl of chili spilt on her at lunch and she had to where this sweatshirt from the lost and found bin. It was the funniest thing on earth watching her walking around with bunnies and little hearts all over her," Takato said and burst out into laughter along with the other two boys.

Rika could hear the stifled chuckles from her three companions and felt her face suddenly go red, "What the hell, I thought you guys were talking about stories from the digital world. Not this crappy gossiping shit!"

"Henry chill out, were just doing what we always do when the girls aren't around," the tamer lied as he watched the 'boy's' nose wrinkle up.

"Well that's nothing, Davis do you remember two years ago when Kari and Yolei went to the bathroom and didn't realize they were in the wrong one until they heard guys outside the stall. And then they called us on our cell phones and made us go and rescues them," TK practically announced, making "Davis' and 'Koji' shrink in embarrassment.

"Well I remember this one time when Zoe…" over the next ten minutes the boys recapped on every embarrassing moment and began giving each other looks that said, 'any moment their gonna crack'.

"I remember this one time at a party, when Yolei got her hair stuck on a coat hook and stood there the entire night pretending she hurt her foot," the blond boy told them making Yolei stand up in outrage.

"That never happened!"

"Oh really, and how would you know, 'Koji'" asked Takuya with a wide smile on his face.

"I.. I… you know what, fine! The truth is…" as Yolei was about to reveal them two unexpected guests arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" the real Koji said as he stared at his doppelganger.

"Why did you have to come now, he was just about to admit he's a girl" Takuya yelled then clamped his hands over his mouth.

"So you guys knew all along, I suppose your not as stupid as Rika thinks," Renamon replied from on her partner's shoulder.

"Of course we did, there's no way in hell the real Davis would turn down cheese puffs," TK told them then burst into laughter.

"So you mean this entire thing with the stories was just a way to annoy us?" Zoe guessed with a hint of amusement and annoyance in her voice.

"Well we figured if you were going to spy on us we might as well give you something to listen to," TK laughed.

"Can we go now?" Rika complained to the other girls who just seemed to shrug.

"I guess there's no reason to stay, let's go back to my house. I already rented Sweet Home Alabama," Kari smiled as she watched terror fill Rika's face.

"NOOO!"

* * *

**3:26 AM the Next Morning **

TK woke up on the floor to see the cups and plates littered on the ground around him. It took him a few minutes before he remember where he was and the events of the evening before. His throat felt dry and he had a bad taste in his mouth. He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen using the small amount of light in the apartment coming from the streetlights. TK carefully went through the cabinets, as not to wake the other boys, searching for a glass. Once he found one, TK made his way over to the refrigerator and held the glass against the water dispenser and wait until there was only about half an inch unfilled. As he sat down at the nearby table drinking his what, something caught then blonde's eye… the knife rack. TK's blue eyes went into a daze then the boy put down the glass and walked toward the counter.

He smiled maliciously as he drew out the large cutting knife. TK looked at his human reflection in the metallic knife as he thought out his plan, "That kid will pay for what he's done to me, reducing me to nothing but a powerless mortal hiding in the back of this child's mind. After this is all done it'll just be me and the kid from now on." Devimon smirked as he slinked over to the couch which Takato was sleeping on. He drew the knife high above his head and gazed down at the sleeping boy maniacally. As he readied himself to plunge the knife into the boy, TK's hands suddenly began to shake, 'Come on Devimon, just kill him then you and TK will be one the first plane to America,' he thought to himself as he willed then blade downward with his eyes closed shut. When he opened them, TK could see that he had missed his target and the knife was currently stuck in the couch cushion. The teenager pulled it out and fell to the ground, his eyes starting to water, 'What the hell is wrong with me. I thought this whole thing out, it should have gone off without a hitch. I been so careful, I've even knocked out TK so he couldn't interfere, what went wrong?' The questioned stayed in the former digimon mind as he lied on the ground, then suddenly the answered came to his as he clutched his chest, 'It's this damn heart of TK's, it's corrupting me. I can't go back, I won't, I need to get out of this body. But if I do I'll just go back to that hellhole for all eternity and that would be worse,'

He argued with himself for what seemed to be an eternity before Devimon remembered the dark digivice he found the day before and that he packed it in TK's bag earlier that day before they came to this party along with all of their money and a few more pairs of clothes for the journey he saw ahead of them. He had been lucky that TK didn't seem to give much thought to the extra clothing. Devimon searched through the bag until he found the compartment which the device was hidden. He took the digivice over to Takato's computer in the next room which was still on and held it up to the screen, "Digi-Port Open!" as the words came out of his mouth, a dark energy came from the computer screen an wrapped itself around TK, dragging him into the computer.

When the darkness cleared, Devimon found himself in a dark elaborate hallway. The hallways were lined with torches held by a small evil looking digimon, similar to the one he saw the day before. When he reached the end of the hallway he saw three other separate hallways leading up to an alter that stood in front of him holding four torches, only the closest one lit with a green flame. TK slowly made his way up the alter steps to where a red crest rested. As he reached out his hand toward the crest a voice called out to him, "Why are you in our domain, human?"

"I came seeking aid, I am IceDevimon. I came into possession of this body two weeks ago in my attempt to destroy the digidestined. But there have been some complications and I need to leave this digidestined without returning to Digi-Hell," TK explained to the unseen voice, kneeling down in the direction he heard it. Moments later three digimon, similar to Pestilencemon though each with their own color and symbol, emerged from the three perpendicular hallways surrounding him.

"We can help you if you can help us," the black Digimon answered him, making the teenager smirk.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, but tell me, will TK, I mean my host, survive this?" Devimon asked curiously.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

* * *

**Finally I finished, I thought it would never be done. Now I can finally start my new fic. Anyway seeya next chapter and as always R&R.**


	11. Into the Fog

**Disclaimer: Sorry I wrote an extra chapter of MB cause I got 7 reviews for chap 1. Hopefully though I might finish this chap in two weeks cause now I've got motivation. Sorry I'm blabbering, oh and remember, owning Digimon do I not.**

Chapter 11:

Something

As TK arrived home and began to unpack his duffle bag, he could feel a lump in the inside pocket. Curiously he unzipped the pocket to find a passport and a large wad of cash, "Hey Mom, did we take this bag with us on our last vacation?" he yelled to his mother in the living room.

"Maybe, I don't recall. Why do you ask?" Nancy called back to her son.

"Oh no reason," TK replied as he laughed silently to himself, 'God I'm getting paranoid.' He reached for the money to put away when his eyes went glassy as they had the night before. Devimon lifted the money to reveal the dark digivice that was hidden beneath it, 'That was close, the kid almost found it.' He crawled on his back under the bed to place the digivice in its hiding place, between the mattress and its wooden frame, scratching his elbow in the process. As he scooted out and was about to return to the position TK was in before he took over, a blond man burst into the room.

"TK I've got good news, come into the living room. I wanna tell you and your mother at the same time," Mitsuo told him. Realizing it wasn't a good time to switch back, Devimon decided to try out his new TK impression. He followed his uncle into the living room then sat down next to Nancy on the couch, "Well now that you're both hear I can finally tell you, I found an apartment."

"Really? Thank God, I thought you'd never get out of here… I mean, we'll miss you so much Mitsuo," Mrs. Takashi told her brother, then wrapped him, in a big hug.

"So when are you moving out?" TK asked, partly out of curiosity, partly trying to think of what the true TK would say.

"Tuesday, if you want you can help me pack," Yamaki said, hoping his nephew would take the offer so he could slack off.

"No that's ok, I know how much it means to you," the teenager said with a taunting smile then returned to his room.

"What about you sis, wanna help?" Mitsuo snickered making his sister laugh.

"Sure, right after TK," Nancy smirked then returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes that were piled in the sink.

Back in his room, TK bent down near his bag and reached out his hand towards the money. He went into a daze then grabbed the money. As he pulled it out he noticed a small sting coming from his right elbow and saw that the skin was peeled and raw, 'When did that happen?'

**The Next Morning at School**

TK watched depressingly from his desk as Kari and Takato continued to flirt playfully with one another. He wondered if this was how Davis felt all those times it was him and Kari in that situation. But that was the least of his questions. He felt as though something was wrong with his head, he'd been blanking out for over a week now and he kept getting the feeling that there was something he needed to know, "It's disgusting, isn't it?"

The blond looked up to see Davis turned around in the seat ahead, snickering, then remembered the couple sitting next to them, "Yeah, it is."

"Something wrong? You seem more bummed then usual," Davis said with an uncharacteristic concern.

"Oh it's nothing, just my head. It's been a bit screwed up for about a week now," TK said, not wanting to go into detail for fear of sounding like an idiot.

"Really like what?"

"Well it all started last Sunday night, I remember waking p in the middle of the night and I was already getting a glass of water. It was weird, I don't normally sleepwalk but I guess I never really thought much of it. But ever since, from time to time I'll be doing something then… blank. Next thing I know it's like half an hour later."

"Dude you're probably just daydreaming. It happens to me all the time in History… and Lit… and Science… and Spanish…" Davis was beginning to ramble when hi friend cut him off.

"I don't think that's it, I mean just last night my uncle was packing up his stuff and when I asked him what was going on, he told me that he had told me earlier that he found an apartment and for the life of me I can't remember and it's freaking me out," TK whined, on the brink of tears as he tugged at his tears.

"Dude calm down, I bet you're just not over the shock of being possessed and this whole Kari and Takato thing yet. I bet that if you just get back on the horse again and start dating, this whole thing will just blow over."

"You think so?" the blond asked. His best friend only nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Well Takuya did say that this one girl might be interested in me, maybe I'll give her a call."

**8:20 PM (12:20 PM France time) the Next Day**

TK and Catherine gazed awkwardly at each other as they got off TK's motorcycle. He blond girl smiled at her date as she removed TK's only helmet. She attempted to grab his hand on there was to the restaurant but the boy pulled away, "So this is where you work, TK?" the girl asked in fractured Japanese.

"Yeah well after the whole Devimon epidemic, I kinda had to make some money to pay back my dad," TK explained but the girl had a confused looked on her face.

"Quoi? What?" Catherine asked in her native tongue.

TK sighed as he opened the door for her, "Never mind."

They walked together up to the front where the maitra de (can't spell) stood, "Takeru what are you doing here, you're not supposed to work until tomorrow."

"Actually Namito, I'm here on a date. You mind sending us Yuuichi, she's French and doesn't speak much Japanese," the blond boy informed him.

Namito nodded and led them over to a table for two in the corner, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Merci," Catherine said as she took in her surroundings, "Oh TK this is so romantique!"

The girl gazed dreamily at her date as he casually answered, without meeting her gaze, "Well I figured you might feel better in a place that spoke your language. That's why I asked for Yuuichi, he's majoring in french in college."

"Well, merci T…" the French girl started but was soon cut off by the waiterwho had just arrived.

"Bonjourno I'm Hiro and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh Hiro um I guess for now I'll just have Sprite for now, what do you want Catherine," Takeru asked his date.

"Oh, je voudrais d'eau," Catherine smiled at Hiro.

"Huh? Dude is your girlfriend crazy or something, cause she's talking gibberish," Hiro replied as he hed back a laugh.

"No it's called French, and she said she'd like some water."

"Sheesh, grumpy much," the waiter retorted then walked off.

"Are you alright, TK?" she asked the blond who was rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, that guy just pisses me off. The only reason he has this job is because his father owns the restaurant, not that my mom didn't get me my job to, but I've taken five years of French at least," TK rambled on as Catherine tried to follow.

"Well then why don't we eh… leave, I don't want to make you… upset," she smiled as she gathered up her purse.

"No I'm sorry let's just enjoy the evening," TK smiled but she continued to gather her things.

"Well truthfully, I was a little upset when you told me we'd be going to a French restaurant anyway. They are like an… insult to ma culture. This menu is filled with French stereotypes, even in France only the, eh how do you say… weirdos eat escargot," She admitted with a coy expression on her face that made TK smile accidentally.

"There's a boardwalk about a half an hour away, want to go?" the boy smirked as the girl smiled and they made their way to the entrance.

**11:48 PM **

The two teenagers were smiling and laughing as they entered the boy's room, "That was so much fun TK, especially that one that…" Not knowing the right word, Catherine made circles with her hands.

"Oh you mean that one that went upside down, yeah that was fun," the child of hope smiled excitedly then noticed the daze, happy expression on his date's face.

"I guess this is goodnight," Catherine blushed as she stared into the boy's blue eyes.

"Yeah I guess this is," Takeru's face went red and before he knew what happened, his lips were pressed against hers.

"Wow TK," his date smiled amusingly then held out her Digivice to TK's laptop, "Au demain!"

TK stared at the screen for a few seconds before he began to remove his clothes. That night TK went to bed happy for the first time in almost two weeks, unaware of the events that would unfold the next day.

**Sorry this chapter turned out shorter then I expected but oh well, it was mostly filler anyway and it only took me two weeks to write. Well I'm off to write another chapter for MB. Seeya later.**


	12. The Crest of Joy

**Discaimer: Sorry I took a few days off from writing (to play diner dash and cry wolf XD) but hopefully this chapter will be good, oh once again, I don't own digimon. Also I realize that I've been focusing on TK to much so I'll try following a different character (for the most part).**

Chapter 12:

The Crest of Joy

"Hey Mom I'm home," TK yelled when he entered the apartment after school. There was no answer and TK noticed a flashing light on the answering machine. He put down his bag and walked over to the machine. He pressed the button and a computerized voice came on, "You have one new message, Wednesday, September 26, 2:22 pm, 'I guess this means you're not home yet TK, this is your father. I'm guessing by the way you've ignored my last six messages you're still mad at me. Listen I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have sprung this on you, I should have talked this over with you and Matt first and I'm sorry I didn't. Just come over sometime today so we can talk this out. Seeya later sport.'" TK sighed as he pressed the erase button and headed to his room to continue with his story. As he opened the door a wave of shivers went up his back and his eyes went blank. Devimon crawled under the bed to find the dark digivice shining purple. As he pulled it from its hiding spot, a message appeared on the screen along with some coordinates:

"Devimon the time is right, bring the digidestined to this location."

Still under the bed, TK drew his D-Terminal from his pocket and downloaded the coordinates. The light from the device was just enough for hi to see the tiny keyboard and lay his trap, "Digidestined, I believe I have found the location of the next crest. It's of the greatest urgency that you all arrive; I believe someone else may be after the crest. Gennai."

The blond boy smirked as he sent the message and crawled out from under the bed, 'Just one more thing,' Devimon thought as he dug into his shirt. After a few seconds, he felt a string in between his fingertips and lifted the crest over his head. Before returning to TK's position, Devimon went over to his dresser and hid the crest amongst the socks.

As TK snapped out of his trance, the foreboding feeling had been replaced with one that told him to check his D-Terminal. He took it out of his kaki shorts pocket and saw there was a message from Gennai.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ryo Akiyama was walking home from school when his D-power started to glow, "Finally time to kick some digi-ass!" Ryo unintentionally said out loud. He looked around to make sure no one heard him and when he saw he was the only one on the street, Ryo let out a deep sigh of relief. He suddenly felt very excited and found himself sprinting home. As soon as he arrived home, the teenager ignored his mother at the kitchen table and immediately ran into his room. Ryo turned on the compute and as he waited for it to load, he put on the armor in his bottom drawer.

By the time he finished, the start screen was up. The seventeen year old boy walked over to the monitor with his D-power in the palm of his extended hand and shouted, "Digi-Port open!"

A moment later he arrived in a digital villager with Cyberdramon by his side. The two of them looked around the village to see that it was in shambles and the ground had dried up. It appeared as though in the not so distant past the city may have thrived, but now not a single digimon could be found on the streets. "Something doesn't feel right about this place, where are all the digimon?"

"I don't know Cyberdramon, we should probably look around and find out. What happened." They were only searching for a few minutes when they were spotted by another digidestined.

"Hey Ryo there you are, the others are waiting in the center of town," Ken said then lead the way for his friend. A minute later on their walk Ryo noticed an unnaturally skinny Palmon leaning against a building.

"What's wrong with that Digimon, it looks like it hasn't eaten for days."

"Try weeks, they're all like this. Apparently there's been a famine for a while now. I don't know too many details, but the village elder is planning on briefing us as soon as we all arrive," Ken told him as the four of them walked past the poor digimon.

They arrived a few minutes later at a large building in the center of town. Inside almost all the digidestined were gathered around an elderly Elephantmon. Ken warned Ryo and Cyberdramon to keep quiet as they sat down around the large digimon. They sat waiting another seven full minutes before everyone had arrived, including the very busy original Digidestined. "That all of us Elephantmon," Ryo heard a boy say but didn't see who it was.

"Good then I believe it is time to explain what has happened," the elderly digimon started, "About a month ago the weather became unbearably hot and the crops that were our main food source began to wither and die. Normally in this particular instance we would simply ration the food we stored over the season and increase trades amongst our neighboring villages but there were other problems this year. The food that we had stored had unexplainably begun to rot and the heat made it impossible for any digimon to go within a mile or two of the village without passing out from the heat. Since then the digimon of this city have had to starve and more and more have been dying each day."

It appeared to be hard for the digimon to speak about from the way he was almost in tears by the end of his speech. It was at that point that a red headed boy Ryo recognized as one of the original digidestined asked a question, "Tell me Elephantmon, when thes digimon died, did you happen to notice any digieggs amongst the data?"

The elephant-like digimon thought hard for a moment before he answered, "Now that you mention it, I don't believe I have."

"I knew it. In the Christian religion the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse represent Pestilence, Famine, War and Death. Back in Primary Village we saw the first plague, Pestilence and here we find famine," Izzy told the group.

"Well come on let's go find the creep, and stop this," Takuya said referring to the next Horsemon.

"Calm down Takuya, first we need to find out where he is," Zoe told him then turned to the old digimon, "Pardon me Elephantmon but did any strange digimon move to town around the same time as the drought?"

"None that I can think of, except for Scarcemon but he's seems like a good Digimon," the gigantic digimon told her with a cough.

"Still we'd better go check it out," Tai told the others "Where does he live?"

"Well if he hasn't starved yet he lives in the hut at the top of the hill."

"Thanks, come on guys let's go," Tai thanked then led the digidestined and their digimon out of the room.

"Hey Ryo what are they talking about?" Ken asked his friend.

"Long story short, we got attacked by a digimon called Pestilencemon last week who was a member of something called the Four Horsemon of the Apocalypse and now they think there's another one here." Ken nodded in understanding and the two of them along with their digimon followed the group. Right before they left the building, Ryo noticed a strange design on the wall. Something about it seemed to call out to him but before he had a chance to examine it closer, Ken tugged on his shoulder in a way that said "Come on."

It was a full ten minutes before the twenty-seven (I think that's the number) digidestined and their digimon arrived at the small hut. They door seemed to be locked and no one was answering the knocks. Tai and Matt had to kick in the door to find a yellow rookie leveled digimon similar in appearance to Maladimon. "I was wondering when you digidestined would arrive," the yellow Digimon smirked before he began to shine, "Scarcemon warp digivolve to… Faminemon!"

_Faminemon: One of the Four Horsemon of the Apocalypse, using his Drought attack, Faminemon can destroy an entire city's food supplies within a day. _

The digidestined stared at the large yellow centaur as he burst through the roof for a moment before Tai turned TK and Takato, "Hey guys, you're on!"

The two boys nodded at each other before holding up their Digi-Powers, "Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilimon Warp Digivolve!" Takato and TK stared at one another in confusion when nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" the blond boy asked his partner.

"I don't know," Takato said then reached into his shirt and pulled out the Crest of Faith, "My crest's not shining, what about yours TK?"

The child of hope reached down into his green tee-shirt as well to find… nothing, "Ah! My crest is missing!"

A loud laugh emanated from Faminemon's throat as he heard the digidestined's news, 'Good job Devimon, to bad I'm going to have to destroy you as well.'

"Locust Blaster," the digimon yelled and swarms of locusts shot out from his hand like bullets, destroying the remainder of the cottage. As the Digidestined ran for cover, Rika felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. When she looked, her yellow Tee shirt sleeve had been torn and was quickly turning a dark red.

"Rika are you alright? There's something strange coming out of your shoulder," Renamon asked, not understanding the concept of blood, being a digimon and therefore having none.

Rika winced in pain for awhile before finally answering, "That's blood, I got hit." A few of the other digidestined seemed to notice her from their hiding spots among the ruins of nearby buildings.

A moment later a blue haired college aged student approached the girl and immediately began to examine the shoulder, "The attack seems to have only grazed the bone, with a few stitches you should be fine. If I didn't know better I'd say you got hit by a bullet."

"To bad you won't have any time," They heard a deep laugh and looked up to see Faminemon glaring down at them with his palm pointed at her.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size," Takuya called from behind along with Koji. Both held out their D-Tectors and simultaneously yelled, "Unity, Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

The other legendary warriors D-Tectors began to glow and in the two boys' places stood EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. In the confusion, Joe Rika and Renamon managed to get to where Ken, Ryo and their digimon were hiding. Out of his bag, Joe grabbed some sutures and thread and began to sew up the red head's shoulder, "I'm sorry this will hurt since I don't have any anesthetics but it might get infected if we don't do this now." Rika nodded and bit into and through her lip in her attempt not to scream and the needle went in and out of her skin.

Ken watched the girl struggling and felt a sudden need to do something. That's when he noticed Davis and Veemon nearby and took out his D-3, "Hey Davis let's help them out." Understanding Davis took out his D-3 as well and shouted with his friend, "Veemon! Wormmon! DNA digivolve to… Paildramon! Paildramon Digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"Impressive but lets see if you can stand up to my power," Faminemon mocked the three powerful digimon.

"Oh yeah, see how you feel after this, Feral Fire!" Clouds of dust shout up at the now air bourn MagnaGarurumon as he shot at his enemy, "You think it's over?"

"No it's never that easy," Takuya replied as the dust cleared and, as predicted, the digimon was standing strong, EmperorGreymon Shoved his sword into the ground and launched and attack, "Pyro Dragons."

Nine Fire dragons flew towards the Horsemon but he easily managed to jump away at the last moment, "Is that the best you've got?" Faminemon smirked as he waited for the next attack.

"Guys we have to work together!" Davis yelled to the two of them. Takuya and Koji nodded in agreement before releasing their attacks.

"Feral Fire!"

"Pyro Dragons!"

"Mega Crusher!"

Unable to dodge, the yellow centaur-like digimon took the full force of the attacks. The Digidestined all cheered when they saw that the data making up Faminemon's left arm had been destroyed. Amongst all the cheering, none of them seemed to notice the smug look on the evil digimon's face, "Hmm, I'll admit that you're a bit stronger then I anticipated but no matter, time to show you my true power," suddenly thousands of bits of data came flooding towards the missing part of his body. Within seconds his arm was returned to its former state right before the digidestined's eyes, "Famine Spiral!"

A yellow spiraling cloud appeared above his head and quickly expanded until it was fifty feet in diameter, hitting all three digimon. A sudden hunger came over the legendary warriors and Imperialdramon, "What the hell did you do?" Takuya yelled as he hunched over grabbing his stomach.

"That attack will soon drain you of all your energy forcing you back into your weaker forms." Already the effects could be seen as Imperialdramon reverted back to Paildramon.

"Takuya we have to destroy him now while we have the chance," Koji readied himself for one last blow when he was surrounded by data and returned to human form, still starving.

"Ko…ji!" Takuya weakly exclaimed before becoming human himself.

With the last of his energy, Paildramon Scooped the weakened boys into his arms and flew for cover, reverting back to Veemon and Wormmon before hitting the ground near Ken, Joe, Rika, Ryo, Renamon and Cyberdramon, "Damn I was hoping that would work, we're sitting ducks now, we need more power."

There was something about Ken's words that triggered something in Ryo's head, "Hey Ken I think I've got an idea, come on," Ryo said as he ducked closed the ground and made a dash for the nearest covering, Cyberdramon close behind him. He turned back to see Ken hadn't moved an inch. Ryo motioned for him to come and after a few tries, Ken ran over with Wormmon in his arms. They skipped from on ruin to another until they managed to reach the in tacked part of the village, hearing a human scream behind them but forced themselves to ignore it.

"Ryo what are we doing?" Ken asked as they headed into the large building in the center of town.

"Before when we were here there was something on the wall, Ken when you found your crest what did it look like?" Ryo stopped and asked his friend.

"Well when I first saw it, I thought it was a stone tablet, why do you ask?"

"Because of this," Ryo slowly approached the stone carving on the wall and touched it with the tips of his fingers. It suddenly began to shine purple and when the light faded a crest was hanging around the boy's neck and the digivices in the boys' hands had changed. .Ryo looked down at his new digivice and recognized it as being the same TK and Takato had, "I think I figured out how to stop Faminemon."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier at the Battlefield**

"Stupid little digidestined, I know where you are," Faminemon taunted as he approached a ruined wall. As he walked closer he could see the blond head of a teenaged boy, 'Just who I was looking for.'

TK looked up to see the large yellow digimon reaching towards him with a smirk on his face. The Child of Hope tried to run away but before he could get up Faminemon's slightly larger hand was wrapped around his forearm and before he knew it, TK was forcibly being held to Faminemon's chest, "Let go of TK," Patamon yelled as he flew into the air, "Boom Bubble Pop!"

Barely even acknowledging the attack, Faminemon flicked Patamon away with his free hand, "What do you want from me?" TK yelled angrily ask hit partner hit a wall.

"I've got my orders to bring you back alive; with your sacrifice we'll finally have enough data to ignite the black flame," He told the digidestined. The digimon's lock on TK suddenly tightened to the point of pain, "But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you first."

A snapping sound came from Takeru's rib cage and an earsplitting scream was released from his throat. From the corner of his eye TK could see Ken and Ryo escaping back into the city without even glancing back, 'My own team abandons me, so this is what it comes down to.'

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Let go of my little brother!" Matt yelled, having revealed himself.

"After what I've done to your friends you still oppose me?"

"Yeah, MetalGarurrumon, Metal Bite!" Yamato Yelled and his digimon charged forward towards. MetalGarurumon was about to clamp down into Faminemon's arm when he turned and used the digidestined in his arm as a shield, stopping MetalGarurumon in his tracks.

"You digimon are so weak, but I suppose that's what happens when you spend all your time with humans," Faminemon mocked the wolf-like digimon then held out his free hand, "Locust Blaster!"

A barrage of locusts hit Metal Garurumon forcing him to dedigivoled back to Tsunomon. Matt Rushed to the scene and scooped his digimon back into his arms and looked Faminemon straight in the eyes, "Listen Faminemon, my brother TK's already been through enough, take me and let him go!"

TK could see the tears in his older brother's eyes and began to cry himself, only partially from his injury, "Matt don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just get out of here before you get hurt!"

"It's too late for that kid, Locust Blaster!" Matt closed his eyes, preparing for his imminent doom. When nothing seemed to happen after a few seconds, the Child of Friendship opened his eyes to find an insect-like Digimon standing in his way.

_GrandStingmon- A powerful Mega leveled digimon who can travel at speeds high enough to make him near invisible._

"Are you alright?" GrandStingmon asked the confused blond college student.

"Um yeah, who are you?" Matt asked, noticing the symbol of kindness on the digimon's right shoulder pad and an unfamiliar symbol on the left shoulder pad.

"It's me Ken, Ryo found a crest in town. Here he comes now," GrandStingmon smirked then pointed back to a digimon who looked like a mixture of Cyberdramon and Justimon, who like GrandStingmon, bore symbols on both his shoulders and was flying with Ryo on his back.

"Ken, get TK out of the way!" Ryo yelled as they came closer to the Horsemon.

Using his lightning speed, Grandstingmon managed to break Faminemon's hold on the blond and pick up both him and his brother before any of the spectators knew what happened. Ken laid them down near where Joe was busily taking care of Rika, Koji and Takuya. Then took off to battle.

Joe immediately noticed TK wincing from where he was sitting next to Rika and lifted up his shirt, making TK feel very uncomfortable, "You appear to have some severe bruising near your rib cage. Tell me if this hurts," Joe began to poke at TK's ribs, listening as the boy yelled from time to time, "It's just as I thought, you have at least two broken ribs on your left side. They should heal on their own in three to six weeks but you should rest and take it easy for the next week but if you start to cough up blood or develop a fever you should call a doctor. Other then that, you should be fine."

As Joe was making his diagnosis, GrandStingmon and Lorddramon were busy fighting Faminemon, "I'll admit that was unexpected but no matter, after I destroy you, I'll simply take the child again and destroy the rest of you digidestined."

"Oh yeah take this, Mantic Slice," Two green Sycles e,merged from Grand Stingmon's forearms and, using them, he managed to slice through Faminemon's recently regenerated arm, deleting it once again.

'Damn where did this guy come from? I don't have enough extra data to restore my arm, I'm going to have to take him out with my Famine Spiral or I'm through,' Faminemon thought then with a snarl released his attack, "Famine Spiral!"

GrandStingmon Managed to fly out of the attack's range in seconds but realized he had left Ryo and Lorddramon to take the attack. He was preparing to go back when Ryo yelled, "Lorddramon, Diamond Armor!" The digimon was suddenly covered in a clear armor and pushed Ryo to the ground and huddled over him, protecting him from the attack. When the cloud disappeared Lorddramon released his partner and smirked triumphantly at his enemy, "Alright now for the final blow. Lorddramon, Dragon Furry!"

Purple flames burst from the digimon's mouth and hit it's target head on. As Faminemon was being reduced to data he yelled his final words, "Devimon, you told us you'd take care of the Digidestined's power!"

A terrified expression appeared on TK's face right before his eyes went blank. TK smirked as he kicked out at Joe, knocking him to the ground, "I guess my secret's out." He said as he took off towards the city, hoping to get to the small TV set tat lead back to TK's room. Devimon only managed to make it a few feet before the pain from his ribs shot through his body, temporarily paralyzing him. He struggled to keep going but didn't go far before Matt and the now recovered Takuya and Koji managed to grab him.

"I guess now we know what happened to TK's crest," Takuya said, not fully understanding the situation.

While the three of them struggled to control TK, Rika managed to make it over to wher Ryo was standing with the now human Ken, "Wow Hero boy you found a crest, what's it called?"

"I'm not sure but for some reason I'm thinking Joy, the Crest of Joy," Ryo smiled at her then noticed something on the ground out of the corner of his eye. He bent down and picked up a small black digivice, "I wonder what this is."

* * *

**Cool, this chapter turned out so much differently then I planned and the line function is back and I'm so happy about that. Anyway I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and reviews. But if you don't that's ok, I'm just so happy that I only have to write one more chapter of this to get to the chapter I've been wanting to write for months. Seeya in a few weeks.**


	13. Legend of the Digidestined

**Discaimer: That took forever but I'm back and ready to write this chapter, this shouldn't take long.**

Chapter 13:

Legend of the Digidestined

"Alright my uncle says he'll be here in a few hours," Matt told the digidestined gathered in his mother's living room, "But before he gets here maybe we should pump our guest for information."

The others follow the young adult as he walked over to a nearby door and open it to reveal his younger brother tied to a computer chair. When Matt approached the teenager, he bent down and removed the sock from his mouth that had served as a gag and discreetly placed a recorder on the desk behind him, "I was wondering when you'd show up again, so what now, come to pump me for information?" TK smirked as he looked up at the confused expression on the face of his host's brother, "It's only a wooden door, I could hear every word you said."

"Shut up now or else I'll..." Matt started but was cut off by the cackling of his possessed brother.

"You'll what, shout out more of your idle threats, you know as well as I do that you'd never harm TK," Devimon countered but was surprised by the calm, almost cocky look on Yamato's face.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, look what we found," the blond said as he reached into his front jeans pocket. When it reemerged , the crest of hope was clenched in his fist and Matt lifted it above his brothers head and placed it around his neck, "Any trouble from you and I'll have Takato over there zap ya like he did last time, now are you ready to talk?"

'Ha, he's got you now, and as soon as Uncle Mitsuo gets here, he's gonna take us away and get rid of you for good,' TK shouted at his possessor_ 'I told you before, if I die, you die. Besides, this isn't over yet, I've still got an ace up my sleeve. But for now, let's just wait and see what happens,'_ Devimon retorted in his mind before wrinkling his nose and scowling, "Fine."

"Good, first off, how are you still here? We all saw Tai's cousin remove your data."

"That was just my non vital data, all my memories and consciousness I made sure to encode deep within your brother's mind," Devimon smirked as he attempted to tap on his head, temporarily forgetting the bondages holding his hands.

"So what you're saying is you're powerless now, am I correct?" Izzy interrupted and watched as TK averted his eyes in a way that meant "yes".

"I guess that explains why you were so easy to catch, now for my next question. What were you doing for them?"

"Nothing, all I had to do was make sure you arrived in Faminemon's village and that your defenses were gone when you did," Devimon told them, finding no point in lying; after all, he'd been betrayed.

"So you sent the messages from Gennai?" Yolei interrupted from her spot in the corner of the room.

"No, only the last one, I still can't believe you all fell for my trap. Maybe you should get caller I.D.," TK smirked and was met by twenty six pairs of angry eyes.

"So after you saw what the Horsemon could do, you thought they might help you get you revenge," Matt accused and the cocky grin remained on his brother's face.

"Well I figured if I can't kill you someone ought to."

Matt grinned with victory but Izzy met him with an alarming frown, "Matt I think he's just agreeing with you so he doesn't have to tell us the truth. Devimon has never been much of a follower and he's still inside TK, he could come at us with a gun if he wanted revenge, no I think he needed something else from them."

The annoyed look on his younger brother's face told Matt that once again, Izzy was right, "Alright Devimon, what's really in it for you?"

"That's none of your concern!" he spat back, his forehead wrinkled.

Matt nodded to Takato and the Crests of Faith and Hope began to shine and Takeru released a scream of anguish, "Fine, I just wanted out of this damn body."

Matt did not seem convinced by the response of the panting boy, but stopped Takato none the less, "Yeah right, you don't need anyone's help getting out, you've said so yourself."

"Yeah but if I do, I'll go back to Digi-Hell and your brother will go wherever it is you humans go to when you perish, and I don't think either of us wants that."

"No we don't, but still why would you want to get out of my brother, I thought this was your ultimate revenge?" Yamato questioned and TK only sighed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Takato hit him again," Matt ordered and once again the crests shone and TK yelped in pain.

"I'm not talking, it's none of your business," Takeru panted as the pain stopped.

"Aga…" the older boy started but was cut off.

"Matt right now I think there's a bigger question, like why would the Horsemon be able to help you?" Izzy pointed out once again, irritating his friend.

"Ah well that's a long story but I suppose I could tell you if you'd really like to hear," Devimon smirked then waited until one of the digidestined nodded for him to continue, "Do you remember the story of the original digidestined that Gennai told you eight years ago, of how the five of them came to save the digital world from Apocalymon who had come from behind the wall of fire. Well what Gennai forgot to tell you was that Apocalymon wasn't the only digimon to escape. You see the Digital world was once an pure place, untainted by evil. But once the wall began to fade away, the sins from the world beyond it, known as Quarantined, were released, hatred, jealousy, lust, fear, pride, anger, sorrow, sloth, envy, vanity, rap music. The children were called to save the Digital world from becoming tainted, but as you can see that didn't happen."

"What the hell does this have to do with the Horsemon?" Matt complained as TK grinned back at him.

"I was getting to that. Well as I'm sure your aware, within any group there's bound to be arguments. After one such incident one of the digidestined stormed off on his own and was attack by a rookie leveled digimon known as Grimmon. It would have been an easy victory had it not been for the anger that consumed him and allowed the digimon to take control. When Grimmon realized what had happened he returned to his companions, Grudgemon, _Scarcemon, and Maladiemon_. Yeah that's right, he was possessed by one of the Four Horsemon; they all were. Soon after, Grimmon began tearing the digidestined apart from the inside, with a little help from Grudgemon. And one by one the digidestined fell into th…"

"Shut up, you're making this crap up!" Matt yelled as he got in his younger brother's face. TK only laughed as Tai tried to hold him back as a faint shine that had been emanating from Henry's crest dulled.

"If you don't believe me, ask your friend Gennai, he'll tell you," TK continued to smile as Tai nodded to Izzy who began typing away at his laptop.

Moments later a man's face appeared on the screen and an electronic voice came from the speakers, "Hello children, do you need something? And why is TK tied to a chair?"

"Let's just say that he wasn't as de-possessed as we thought. Gennai we were wondering if you could tell us whatever happened to the original digidestined."

There was a long silence afterwards before a sigh finally was heard, "I knew you'd ask me this some day, I just hoped I'd have retired by then. You see, about a week or two after their battle with Apocalymon, the digidestined were attacked. They still hadn't fully recovered and they, they, they were killed."

"'m sorry Gennai, we didn't know. I guess you were right Matt, Devimon was lying after all," Izzy admitted as Matt smiled in triumph.

"I see, so this is why you've asked me. Tell me, exactly what did Devimon tell you," Gennai asked, a slight trembling in his voice.

"He was trying to convince us that the original digidestined were possessed by the Horsemon," Davis told him joining the others around the computer.

"That's because it is true, what reason do I have to lie at the moment!" Devimon yelled and received an angry glare from his host's brother.

"Takato hit him aga…"

"Matt perhaps you should let me handle this, besides I have a few questions of my own to ask him?" Gennai interrupted to everyone's surprise.

"Uh… alright, well then I guess we'll be outside if you need us. Come on guys, let's give them some space."

After the last of the digidestined had left the room, and the door had been closed, the man on the computer screen directed his glare at the blond ties to the chair. "I suppose you're probably wondering why I didn't tell them the truth."

"Not really."

"Be that as it may, I implore you to you to tell them no more. If they were to find out the truth, I don't believe they would be able to do what needs to be done."

"So what, I told you before I don't really care, no matter how this battle ends, I'll win," TK told him, but for a split second, his confident glare had weakened and his blue eyes trembled.

"Hmm if you won't do it for them, then do it for yourself, who you used to be."

"You know as well as I do that that part of my life has been over for a thousand years, ever since…" in a temporary lapse of control, a memory flashed before the true TK's eyes but, it was gone before he knew what he saw, "So what now, are you going to do away with the kid and me, like your kind did with the others?"

"I'm afraid so, I can't allow your evil to corrupt the digidestined," Gennai spoke grimly, terrifying the Takeru, while Devimon continued to smirk.

"I suppose if you must but first may I ask you a question?" the man on the computer screen nodded, having not foreseen the pain the query would bring, "Do you even remember their names?"

He wasn't sure if it was the cold way he asked or the question itself, but Gennai felt a sharp pain within his heart, "Yes, their names were Takemi, Hajime, Yue, Hiroshi, and Naruki."

A serious look returned to Gennai's face which seemed to put TK on edge. Luckily at that moment the telephone rang and a second later matt entered the room, his hand covering the microphone of the wireless phone in his hand, "Hey my dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to TK, so put him on," the nineteen ordered but a grin was still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry but TK doesn't want to come out right now, please call back and try again."

"Why you errrr. Fine if you won't let him out then you talk to my dad, but I'm warning you right now, you try and get my little brother in trouble, you're dead." Matt held the speaker up to the sixteen year olds ear and uncovered the receiver.

"Hello this is TK, who is this?" Devimon spoke innocently, in a slightly exaggerated imitation of his host, "Oh dad….. Hmmm is that right? …… Well now that I understand I can tell you, go to hell you jacka…."

Matt pulled the phone away and cover his brother's mouth with his palm," I'm sorry dad, he doesn't feel well right now, I'll have him call you back later," the man hung up the phone and turned back to his blond hostage, "What did I just tell you!?!?!"

"To act like TK and I did. He was practically screaming it in our head." Devimon told him nonchalantly and watched as the nerve on the older boy's forehead began to throb.

"Er… Takato hit him…" once again Yamato was interrupted mid threat as a small beeping sound came from his digital wristwatch. "Hm ten minutes till class starts, guess I'll have to skip."

"No Matt you should go, it only takes one person to watch, and besides, I don't think we're getting any information out of him," Izzy told him as he nodded towards TK.

"I guess your right maybe I could leave for an hour or two if someone's willing to watch him. It's just, I just wanna make sure my brother's gonna be ok. If Devimon manages to escape then, I… I might never see my little brother again."

Tai could see the distress in his friend's eyes but knew he shouldn't ask about it, real men never talk about their feelings, "Don't worry about it Matt, we'll all watch him in shifts till you get back. Who wants to watch him first?"

"Um I guess I will," a blue haired boy said raising his hand.

"Alright, eh, whoever you are."

"Henry, I'm one of Takato's friends."

"Okay, alright guys let's go," Tai said and pointed towards Izzy's laptop, where Gennai had been minutes ago.

As most of the others opened up their portals into the digital world, and the rest walked out the door, Matt bent down to face level with his tied up brother and ruffled his hair, "I'll see you later TK, I promise, we'll fix this," the college student then bent down to the ground, picked up the sock that they had used as a gag, and shoved it in his brother's mouth before turning back to Henry, "If he gives you any trouble, just call me."

Henry sat down on TK's bed and watched carefully as one by one his friends disappeared into the computer. When the last of them was gone he turned back to TK, and removed the freshly placed sock, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Why else would you volunteer to look after someone you barely know?" Devimon smiled as a guilty look appeared on the blue haired boy's face.

Henry pulled his Crest of Time out of his shirt and a faint shine came over it, trapping Devimon in a hypnotic trance, "It's just that before while you were telling your story, I kept getting these strange flashes, visions of something, I think it might have been the past or something. But when that man, Gennai, spoke, I saw nothing. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think you were telling the truth. And I was wondering if you would tell me what happened next."

Seconds went by and Devimon continued to stare at the crest, having heard what the boy said and yet almost unable to respond. Noticing this Henry passed his hand in front of the blonds face. His blue eyes blinked and he looked up at the Tamer, "Huh?"

"I asked if you'd tell me the rest of the legend."

"Oh yes, of course. Well truth be told I don't see why I should, none of you seemed to interested before," Devimon could see the disappointment in the boy's eyes and began to waver, " alright I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you what happened but you have to do me a favor first."

"It depends, what's the favor?" Henry asked, his arms now crossed authoritatively, believing himself to have the power.

"Untie my ropes and let me go."

"Not a chance."

"Can't blame a mon for trying, alright, I'll tell you if you give me a piece of gum, I can't get the taste of sock out of my mouth." Henry pulled a pink Orbit gum container from his pocket and slipped a piece into the possessed boy's mouth, "Alright, now where did I leave off? Oh right, now I remember, one by one, the digidestined fell into their grasps. It's said that the fifth and youngest never spoke or looked up or showed emotion from that day on, as if something had a hold over his heart. The name of this creature was never written but I believe that was the soul of the Four Horsemon of the Apocalypse's dark master. You see the goal of the Horsemon was and most likely still is to light the green, yellow, red and black flames and summon upon their dark master using the data they absorb from digimon they destroy through their unique powers. It is for this reason they desired the digidestined's forms. For Grimmon discovered more then he expected when he found himself in the young boy's body. Through his memories, he discovered the existence of the fifteen crests of the digital world and the immense data they hold and that the digidestined were destined to receive five of these said crests to protect in one week's time."

"So they thought if they used the crests' power they could summon upon their master faster," Henry figured out and TK nodded his head in agreement, glancing back at the Crest of Time from time to time.

"Yes, but fortunately for the digital world, their plan didn't succeed. Somehow the protectors of the crests caught wind of what had happened. When the 'digidestined' arrived, they sealed them away, knowing they could not kill the children, and stripped them of their destinies, this way if they were to ever to awaken, they could never find the crests and use them for their dark deeds. But still according to the prophecy it may be all for naught" the serious look that Devimon had been carrying seemed to fade as he closed his eyes as seemed to be trying to remember something, "I believe that the actual words were, 'As destinies cross through lines of blood, and a six thousand year seal is broken, the four flames shalt burn as one. A great beast shalt be summoned from the darkness, to consume the digital world and… and…' I… I don't remember the rest," Devimon began to shake, but this went unnoticed by Henry who seemed to be in a trance of his own.

* * *

**Henry's Vision**

A strange vibration came through Gotsumon's shovel as he dug deeper into the ground in his archeological dig. Knowing that he found something, he began to brush the ground with his tiny duster. At first it appeared to be an ordinary box but as more and more dust was moved, the digimon began to see through it until the object inside became quite clear. Inside, he could see the face of a young human boy with goggles hidden in his brown hair, about twelve years in age, "Hey everyone come here, I think I found something."

Several other digimon began to gather around and were shocked at what they saw. Quickly they began digging until the cover of the large box was unearthed and the boy's body was visible to all. It wasn't until this moment however that the digimon had truly examined the multiple symbols covering it, among with was a small circle in the middle. As Gotsumon placed his hand on it in his attempt to decipher the writing, the circle began to glow, and the lid disappeared. Terrified, the rock digimon fell over backwards in surprise as the boy's eyes flickered open and he slowly sat up and looked around, "Hm I've been asleep for a long time. I really must thank you for awakening me," the boy said with an evil smirk on his face. He waved his hand and the digimons' eyes became bright red and each began to glare angrily at the others. He watched with glee as they began to fight and delete one another until only one was left. At this point the boy lifted his arm once again and shouted, "Casualties of War!" suddenly a red ribbon like beam of light shot forth and wrapped the digimon, tightening its grip until the champion leveled digimon burst into data.

The brown eyed boy smirked as he looked into his palm then seemed to speak to himself, "Hm I see my powers have grown in the time we were asleep Takemi, I can't wait to see what else they can do, but first, I guess we have some digging to do. You know in retrospect, it might have been a good idea to keep a few of them alive." He then picked up a nearby shovel and began to search for his buried companions.

* * *

Henry blinked rapidly as he came out of his trance, only to find Takeru staring at him, "So what did you see?"

* * *

**OK I cut it short but I'm finally Done, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this took so long. I hate work. Anyway I think I have an idea of how to make this go faster but I'm gonna need a beta, someone to edit and look over my work early for me. I just know if I had someone to hound me everyday I could cut my time in half, about 2 weeks. Anyway if anyone's interested tell me in your review or just pm me or something. Thanks**


	14. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: Sorry another long break, I did a play and I wasn't able to write for 2 ½ months, sorry but it did give me time to think and it turns out the last chapter running long was a good thing…. Anyway I don't own digimon so… yeah.**

Chapter 14:

Brotherly Love

"So what do you think, can your team get that thing out of my little TK?" Ms. Takashi asked her bother worriedly as they stared at a monitor featuring their relative in a windowless holding cell.

Mitsuo struggled to escape his sister's glare but was ultimately trapped, "I'm sorry but according to our tests, any attempt to remove the entity could prove fatal. It seems to have encrypted its data deep within the boy's mind, even in the best case scenario; TK would be a vegetable for the rest of his life."

"So you're saying there's nothing you can do," Nancy replied, breaking the gaze.

"I never said that," the blond man smirked as he pulled up a picture on another monitor, "You see four years ago we began working on a program to control the digimon that were too large to destroy. We called it project ICTOAN. From what we can figure out, the Digimon inside of TK's mind seems to be missing much of its original data. Normally in this case the digimon would automatically absorb the data around it and reconfigure it into its missing parts but it appears that the programs that would normally reconfigure the data are gone as well. Because of this the digimon seems to be absorbing vast amounts of data constantly, as you can see from this scan of your son's brain. We believe that if we alter the ICTOAN program into a signal, the digimon will absorb its data and lose control."

Pretending that she had listened to the explanation, Nancy stared into her brother's sunglass covered eyes and smiled, "So do you think it will work?"

"According to our calculations there's an eighty-seven percent chance the program will be effective."

"You didn't answer my question, what do _you _think?"

"I think he's got a good shot."

* * *

Meanwhile in his cell, TK appeared to be deep in thought as he sat across the provided blue bed with his hand under his chin, 'You might as well give up Devimon, you know as I do there's no way out of this room.'

'**There is always a way, you simply need to know the right moves,'** TK's face smirked as the Digimon thought those words to his host.

'You mean like earlier today,' a smug mental image appeared in Devimon's mind.

'**That was….an unfortunate miscalculation; I assure you it won't happen again,' **as he went back to thinking he could hear the muffled beeps of the keypad lock on his door being pressed. He held back a smirk as the orderly quickly slipped in some food on a Styrofoam tray and left.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

**(aka about an hour after the end of last chapter)**

As Davis laid across TK's bed bored, barely paying attention to the possessed boy strapped to the chair next to him, the screen of Takeru's laptop began to shine. When the light faded, a blond college boy was standing in the room.

"So, he behaving?" Matt asked as he stared at the back of his possessed brother's head.

"Yeah, he kept trying to get me to untie him but don't worry I didn't fall for it. 'I have to go to the bathroom,' hmph like that's true," Davis reported proudly as Devimon rolled his eyes.

"I've been tied to this chair for two hours and TK has issues with school bathrooms!" TK yelled as he shook in the chair for a moment, stopping as the sharp pain from his ribs struck, 'Did you really have to add that last part Devimon?' an embarrassed voice echoed inside the head. His shoulders simply shrugged as Matt dismissed the red headed digidestined.

Once alone, the two 'brothers' simple stared at one another for the longest time, Matt with a look of both anger and pity as TK simply stared back at him with the confident smirk plastered across his face which had started to almost come naturally to the muscles in his mouth.

It was a full ten minutes before one of them finally chose to speak, "You're awfully chatty. What, can't talk big without you're little gang around you?"

"Shut up," Matt snarled, breaking the long glare that the two shared.

"Calm down, are you always this hostile when someone tries to make a little conversation?" TK continued to smirk as he toyed with the college student.

"When they do what you did, yeah," Matt sneered, looking away for a moment.

"Hmm you're acting as if I took your body."

"Well you'll be out of there soon enough anyway, and then I'll never have to see that smug little smile again," Matt retorted, holding back his temper.

Devimon simply continued to stare ahead confidently as he replied, "I still don't see why you're taking things so personally, you two don't even live together."

"You don't understand, he's my responsibility, it's my job to look after him. And you took him away, you took away everything TK!" the blond boy finally vented as the younger boy's blue eyes widened.

'**TK? Hm well this could be the opportunity I've been looking for,' **Devimon thought, smirking for a moment before it seemed to fall apart. Something in his gut was warning him for some reason unknown to the ancient digimon. **'Time to go to sleep TK,'** he thought and before the boy had the chance to respond, his mind was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Yamaki, we've caught this kid trying to sneak onto the base. He claims to know you, can you confirm this?" a man in a black suit asked, dragging along a cuffed blond.

"It's alright, he's my nephew," the man replied as the security guard released Matt from his grip, "I was wondering when you'd show up, I'll take you to TK if you'd like. He's after and sound downstairs behind a thirty digit padlock door."

"No thanks, I just came to give you this," out of his pocket, Matt retrieved a small audio recorder, "I meant to give this to you earlier but I kinda forgot in the havoc. I used it to tape record our interview with Devimon. It's mostly BS but I thought maybe it would be useful. Well anyway I'll be going now."

"No wait, I'd like you to meet a few people," Yamaki told his nephew then whispered in a woman's ear and handed of the tape recorder. The two blonds walked through a nearby door leading to a room filled with busy scientists, "I'd like to introduce you to the Monster Makers, the creators of the digital world."

"Are you serious? These guys are the original creators of the digital world?"

"Yeah I just said that three seconds ago, anyway we're hoping with their expertise we may be able to help TK."

"Hey wait a minute I think I remember some kid talking about his father being one of the creators. Now what was that kid's name?"

"Was he about sixteen with unnaturally blue hair?" Yamaki asked. Matt nodded. "That's Henry; actually I think he's around here somewhere."

"Someone call me?"

* * *

'**I think it's time**,' Devimon smirked as he rose from the bed.

'What are you doing?'

'**You'll see,' **the boy held his injured bones tightly as he walked over to the barred window on the door. Steadying his weakened body against the metal, he stuck his arm through the bars and felt for the small keypad. Devimon could feel the shapes of the small numbers on the keypad as he pressed each button and listened for the noise, "-bit- one, -beep- two, -bleet- three, -bu- four, -be- five, -boop- six, -dwap- seven, -bot- eight, -eet- nine, -bop- oh, -dee- enter."

'Something tells me the code isn't 1234567890,' TK cackled inside his head but received no response from his possessor.

'**Just watch TK,' **his blue eyes went glassy as Devimon looked back on TK's earlier memory of the guard unlocking the door, "_-bleet-" "-bleet- three." _Once again the teenager's fingers went over the keypad and pressed down on the number three,

* * *

"Yamaki we've finished analyzing the tape," the woman from before reported as she placed the recorder on a nearby table.

"That was quick," Yamaki remarked as he walked over to her.

"There doesn't seem to be anything relevant to aiding your nephew but there does seem to be some information that could be crucial to our mapping of the digital world."

"Alright then play it," the blond man told her. She pressed the black play button and the scene from earlier that day played out. Matt sat down in a nearby wheelie chair; rolling his eyes as the adults and Henry listened to 'the legend' he had heard earlier that same day. It wasn't until the sound of a door closing on the tape that he became interested.

"_I suppose you're probably wondering why I didn't tell them the truth."_

"_Not really."_

"_Be that as it may, I implore you to you to tell them no more. If they were to find out the truth, I don't believe they would be able to do what needs to be done."_

"_So what, I told you before I don't really care, no matter how this battle ends, I'll win." _

"_Hmm if you won't do it for them, then do it for yourself, who you used to be."_

"_You know as well as I do that that part of my life has been over for a thousand years, ever since…So what now, are you going to do away with the kid and me, like your kind did with the others?"_

"_I'm afraid so, I can't allow your evil to corrupt the digidestined." _

"_I suppose if you must but first may I ask you a question? Do you even remember their names?"_

"_Yes, their names were Takemi, Hajime, Yue, Hiroshi, and Naruki."_

Matt was not the only one confused as the tape played. Henry's father seemed distraught as the name's were listed, "Is everything alright?" Yamaki asked the blue haired man after stopping the tape.

"It's nothing, it's just… Hajime was the name of my younger brother, but he disappeared twenty four years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But still perhaps it may be a good idea to find out who those children were. Jenkins, search the news reports and missing persons since the digimon project started to see if we can find a connection. The rest of you back to work, we'll finish the rest of this later" Yamaki ordered his agents. They all obeyed without question with the exception of the woman who had give him the tape.

Matt watched as she whispered in his uncle's ear. Her voice was to quiet for him to hear but only a fool wouldn't notice the way she kept staring at the college boy as she spoke. Eying him in a way that told him she knew everything, 'Oh no I thought I erased the end of the tape, they must have recovered it somehow. What am I going to do?' the words ran through his mind as his uncle drew near.

"Henry, they'd like to speak with for a few minutes," the man informed formed the blue haired boy behind his nephew. Henry nodded and followed the woman out of the room. Yamaki's focus fell back to his nephew who seemed to be releasing a along sigh, "You look relieved kid, guess that means your hiding something eh?" he joked, unaware his accuracy.

* * *

With the boy's mind out of harm's way, the feeling in the pit of Devimon's stomach dissipated, and his ambition was renewed, "TK huh? People tell me all the time I look just like him but I never thought you would," the boy taunted as he connected with 'his brother's' eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Matt retorted, before finally realizing what he meant.

TK continued to smirk as he watched Yamato attempt to mask the shock on his face, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Look it was just a lip of the tongue. I mean you're in my brother's body, it' natural that I might accidentally call you him," Matt said, his voice shaking as though he were trying to convince himself that his words were true.

"Maybe, or perhaps maybe, he's the one our truly upset with, maybe your just using me as an excuse to let out the true animosity you have towards your brother."

"What the hell are you talking about, why would I hate my own little brother?"

"I don't know, maybe because you blame him for your parent's divorce. Maybe two children was just to much for them to handle, life was so much simpler when it was just the three of you, now wasn't it?"

"Shut up, that's not true!" Matt yelled, grabbing the back of the chair and boxing the younger boy in.

"Of course it is, but who could blame you for being angry. You were sent off to live with good-old ineffectual dad, while your brother got to go home with mom. He stole from you every bedtime story, every good night hug, every 'I love you' you wished you could have as you sat up late at night, waiting for Dad to get home from the overtime he needed to put in to support two families."

"Stop it, I love my little brother."

"And on top of that, they expected you to watch over HIM. To protect HIM. To give up your life and friendships for your spoiled little brother."

"It wasn't like that I swe…"

"Just keep telling yourself that. But in your heart of hearts you know it to be true, you said it yourself, 'You took away everything TK!'"

"Please just stop!" Matt yelled through the tears running down his red face.

"Why? Don't you want to know what he thinks about you?" TK smirked cockily as he watched the older boy snap before his eyes.

Matt's blurred vision turn red from a hatred that can only be brought on by a man in hopeless denial, and before he knew what he was doing, his fist had made contact with the younger blonde's face, knocking over both the boy and the wooden chair he was tied to. Upon impact with the floor, the chair's back broke and the teenager was released from his restraints.

* * *

"Yamaki, I think we found a connection," a man entering the room with Henry reported, snapping Matt out of his twenty minute daze.

"And?"

"And it seems that twenty-four years ago, five children disappeared at summer camp, no traces of them were ever found but the camp was shut down, and was reopened eight years ago," he reported, uploading the news paper article onto the screen.

Henry's father watched in shock as the children's pictures appeared on the screen, "That's him, that's my brother Hajime," he announced, pointing at the middle picture captioned, '_**Hajime Wong'**_.

"That's not all dad, look at this one, _**'Hiroshi Akiyama,'**_ you don't think he could be related to Ryo Akiyama do you?"

"Hm, you might be on to something," Yamaki said then nodded to one of his men, "Do a search on the families of these children; see if you find anymore connections to the current digidestined."

Henry's father was still in shock from the information, "This means… this means it was my fault m brother disappeared. And the other children. They must have been so scared, can you imagine? Five young kids go to camp for the summer, and wind up living in a digital land."

"Yes, yes I can," Matt replied.

As Yamaki looked over the news article once more, an alert bulletin appeared on the screen:

"_Cell B is now open."_

'That's odd, TK's next meal shouldn't be until tomorrow morning,' the man thought as he pulled up the video surveillance.

* * *

TK's fragile frame leaned in the doorway as the door swung open, '**Time to go,'** the boy thought as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out the door. He looked from side to side, looking for any sign of an exit. As soon as he spotted the orange sign, he attempted to make a run for the door, not out of fear of the guards, knowing that prisoners were probably to rare for need for such people, but knowing that more likely then not, someone knew of his escape and would soon arrive. Unfortunately his injury was still too fresh, and the ancient digimon was forced to rely on the white wall for support.

'Come on just give up, with my injuries you'll never make it to the end of the hall,' his host's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

'**Do I sense a hint of fear?' **Devimon replied as he reached for a door. He leaned his ear against it and listened for footsteps, **'Well this must be my luck day, the coast is clear.'**

Carefully, he crept up the stairs, holding onto the railing not just for support but to quiet his feet as well. At the top of the stairs, TK once again checked he door and heard no one coming. A moment after walking out the door, a sound echoed through the halls, growing louder every second. TK quickly ducked into a nearby open room and waited for the person to draw near, formulating a plan as he waited amongst the computer equipment. The feet grew ever closer a he scanned the room with his eyes. Like a ticking clock counting down to something yet to come.

In the corner was where TK spotted it, a long metal meter stick, just thick enough to do some damage if swung. He slowly crept over to the stick and picked it up in his hands, tilting it from side to side to get a good idea of the weight. **'This should work,' **he thought as he went back to his hiding spot.

The blond watched at an angle through the open door as a man walked past. He was slightly taller then TK himself but that was just fine for Devimon's plans. TK tightened his grip on the cool object as he carefully slipped out of the room behind the man. Quickly the blond lifted the metal stick above his head and before the man knew what was happening he was knocked out cold on the floor.

'**Ur that hurt, I don't think I could have taken him if that didn't work,' **TK reflected as he bent over the man, one arm holding his injury and his weapon, the other grabbing the black sunglasses on the man's face and slipping them onto his own.

With what little strength he had left, the teenager pulled the man across the floor and into the empty room. He closed the door behind him, locking it for safety, and then turned back to the man. He began to smirk as he removed the white hospital shirt they had given him after the earlier testing,

* * *

His back now freed from his restraints, TK managed to slip his arms from their restraints and untie his legs, "Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked as his brother pushed himself to his feet.

"Me, I'm leaving," Devimon answered calmly, staring him straight in the eye as he grabbed TK's wallet off of the dresser.

"You're not getting out of here as long as I'm around, or have you forgotten I'm still bigger then you?"

"Go ahead hit me again, you know you want to," the boy dared as the college boy shook, "Hm, just as I thought, you can't can you? I don't think you'll lay a finger on _this body_ of mine. I think you'll let me walk right through that door, I mean unless you want to hurt TK more then you already have."

Matt stared at the boy as he walked pass, he was right he truly couldn't do a thing.

TK shut the bedroom door behind him as he headed towards the front door, **'That's check, now to find a place with a bathroom,' **Devimon mused to himself, his host still sleeping within him, as he grabbed the doorknob.

When he opened the door, a blond man was standing in the hall, "You going somewhere champ?"

* * *

TK straightened his tie as he left the room, now clothed as an agent it would be easier for him to make his escape without being recognized. But still he needed to be cautious, if he lingered to long he may lose his opportunity. Besides, he was still a teenager in a building filled with adults and a good look at his face would reveal it in an instant.

Despite all the risks, TK seemed to pass by without even a passing glance. He could soon see the front entrance in his sight and knew he had won, **'Now what was it that you were saying about not making it to the end of the hall?' **

'You're not out yet Devimon,' the boy replied, hopeful passion in his "voice".

'**I suppose you're right but if no one's stopped us so far, I doubt any one will,' **H smirked as he pulled out his stolen ID card and swiped it at the door.

TK felt the cool breeze on his face as the automatic doors slid open, but as he stepped forward he was blocked by a blond man standing outside, "I believe that's checkmate," Yamaki grinned confidently at the teenaged boy.

* * *

**YEAH I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!! It took forever trying to come up with a good order for the flashbacks and such, and I took a little time on Devimon and Matt's scene so I hope you liked it and if you didn't I'll cry, j/k. I also wrote most of this chapter up on a laptop so there's probably alot of errors and typos I didn't catch so if you remeber any in particular, I'd appreciate you telling me. Anyway...yeah. Don't forget to tip your waitress… I mean review.**


End file.
